Wykkyd Shadows
by kenmadragon
Summary: Someone lurks in the shadows of Jump City, and he doesn't talk much. Stone cold fighter or mischievous trickster? He won't say. Some call him a villain, others a thief. But who is he really, this creature of the shade? Only he knows, and he isn't telling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there! *waves***

**This is my first Teen Titan fic and first fic where I'm not writing with a coauthor, but I've been working on it for a while now. Now, please bare with me here, but this first chapter is a bit long, but I swear it's good. And before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Otherwise I would have done quite a few things differently, like, I dunno, push for another season.**

**SO, please Read & Review!**

* * *

The sleek black motorcycle roared down the streets on the outskirts of the city, blaring through the dark of the night like a knife. The lights of the city shone in the distance, on the other side of the large expanse of water that lay beyond the cliff's edge. Riding dangerously along the edge, the rider's cape flared behind him, rippling from the wind and the speed of the bike, as the rider revved the cycle faster. The caped rider gave a quick glance at the small as a light began to fall on the back of his cape. There was another rider behind him, on a red and black cycle, much like his, cape flaring out behind him as well. The pursuer's cape was black as well, canary on the inside, and he wore a helmet as well, red with a yellow visor, and his clothes were a mix of red, green and yellow. Despite the darkness, the rider could make out the domino mask over his pursuer's eyes, and the yellow R on his chest.

The rider in black's eyes narrowed, and he hunched further over, gunning the bike to fly across the highway even faster. The bike responded in kind, rearing up on its hind wheel before blasting off around a curve. The bike behind him followed suit. The red and green rider reached to his hip, and pulled out a small device. It was yellow, with a black background and a white T emblazoned on the cover. Clicking a small button on the side, the communicator chirped, and the rider spoke into the device hurriedly, shouting over the rush of wind, "Titans! I am in pursuit! He is heading for the city! Cut him off at the bridge!"

As the two dashed, they parlayed with their skill, the caped rider in full black dashing around and cutting off any attempt of the red and green rider to get ahead. The rider in red began to get annoyed, attempting to ride along the edge of the road instead, picking up speed to dash ahead of the caped rider, but the rider on the black motorcycle would have none of that. Taking a hand off the handles, the rider on the black cycle gripped the edge of his cape, and whipped it at the side of the cliff. A loud screech resounded, and a large gash erupted where the cape cut into the edge of the cliff face. The red rider's eyes went wide, as the rocks began to crumble and fall, as the cliff came loose over the road. Jerking away from the cliff wall, the red rider darted his red cycle through the falling rocks, narrowly avoiding sure death. The rider in black grinned in the darkness.

* * *

The two soon came upon the bridge, at the entrance of which was parked a shiny blue and white car. Beside the car stood a boy with sharp teeth and pointy ears in a black and purple jumpsuit whose entire body seemed to be the color green. On the opposite side of the green boy was a taller young man, African American whose body seemed to be half machine as parts of it were blue and white metal and hardware. His cybernetic right arm seemed to have been replaced with a glowing blue energy cannon that was trained on the road from which the two riders came. Above the car floated two female figures. One was wearing little, her clothing was purple with metallic edges, and her green eyes augmented her red hair. The other female was a robed figure, whose dark blue robes draped over her grayed skin and black leotard, and the hood covered her face, leaving her slightly dark purple eyes to be seen. The red haired girl's hands and eyes began to glow a wide green as cosmic energy gathered in spheres around her fists, and she called out, "Stop evil-doer, or I shall attack!".

The rider in black smirked at them, a mischievous grin on his face. 'Fun,' he thought, and gunned the throttle on the bike, charging down the road towards them.

"I don't think he's gonna stop, Star!" the half robot shouted, as his cannon arm began to glow bright blue before discharging a massive beam of sonic energy at the black rider. It never hit him, as a well timed shift of the handle sent the bike out of the sonic blast's path, as he avoided the sonic cannon that would have surely meant his end. The red rider behind him dodged in suit, swerving the other way out of the cannon's path. The robotic teen scowled.

The red haired flying girl let out a shout as she hurled several bolts of cosmic star energy from her fists, venting her righteous fury at the foe on the black bike. The rider continued to smile, and as the green bolts neared, they never hit their mark. In the blink of an eye, the black rider had risen to his haunches on the bike, turned the bike and threw it into a slide on it's side, and leapt off the bike. The bike slid under the star bolts, and the rider flipped over them, landing on his sliding bike and jerking it back up, never losing speed. The red haired girl and the robotic teen stared in shock, and the green boy's jaw dropped.

The girl in the hood was unperturbed, and calmly began to gather herself, and calm her emotions, releasing her gifts and bloodline powers as the black energy gathered about her hands and her eyes went white. She chanted as the surface of the street began to glow and the very road itself was lifted by her magic,_ "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!"_

The road sheathed in the corona of black energy formed a wall in front of the road, cutting off the two riders, leaving them nowhere to go. The red rider blinked in surprise, and instinctively eased up on the throttle, slowing so he wouldn't hit the barrier. The rider on the black motorcycle with the billowing black cape instead smirked, and began to speed up.

* * *

To the amazement of the teen heroes, the black rider instead turned as his bike sped up, and as he neared the edge of the road, he yanked up hard on the handles. The bike lifted off the ground, and landed on the approach spans of the bridge, and began to ride on the large, but narrow, line of metal that made up the span of the bridge, riding past the astounded heroes behind the dark sorceress' barrier. The rider's turned to the heroes as they looked at each other. Though his eyes were not forward, he was still causing the bike to ride smoothly on the span of the bridge, and to leap over the bumps in the span. The large spikes of his cowl's 'ears', much like a bat's gave him an unnatural appearance, as if it wasn't strange enough how pale he was, or the color of his eyes...that piercing scarlet red.

The sorceress in the hooded robe dropped the road as the red rider blared down past the gaping heroes. The rider glanced at the sorceress with a smirk, and winked as he put a gloved hand to his lips and threw her a kiss. Then turned with that cocky smirk to leap across the bridge span.

The boy with green skin decided to take his own initiative, and shouted, "I'm on it!" Suddenly, the green boy began to grow and expand, features rapidly changing as his body morphed into that of a massive pteranodon, only with the same green skin as before. The green pteranodon roared as it flapped its massive wings and flew after the black rider who was coolly riding on the bridge spans, balancing on the precarious edge with ease. With a loud swoosh, the green pteranodon rushed the black rider, who leaped from the bike as the pteranodon swiped at him with its claws. the bike continued to ride down the bridge span as the rider leaped into the air, and spun a full circle in mid air to deliver a smacking heel kick to the side of the pteranodons head. With a squawk, the green pteranodon recoiled and fell into the bridge support column, and fell forward, morphing back into the green boy. The green boy sat on his rump on the bridge, thankful he had been able to take the least of the fall, though still surprised by the kick.

The rider instead fell through the air, but with no bike beneath him, gripped his cloak tight, and whirled it about him. In a dark swirl, the rider vanished into an infinitesimal mote of darkness that enveloped him, and made him disappear. Only to reappear as the mote reappeared and the rider in black with the long dark cloak with the pointed ear mantles and red eyes swirled back into existence in mid air over his bike, landing easily and safely. Hands back on the handles, the rider gunned the engines, as they roared and he zoomed off, leaping of the last of the bridge span and heading back onto the road, with the red rider in pursuit.

* * *

"He's heading for the city!" the sorceress cried, heading for the car, slamming it open and closed as she got in. The robotic teen screamed, "On it!" as he leaped into the driver's seat, wrenching the car into drive. With a squeal of the tires, the car lurched into pursuit after the two riders, with the red haird alien girl flying in pursuit. The green teen shook his head, before yelping as he saw his friends rush off. Calling, "Wait for me!" the green teen shifted himself into the form of a large bird, and flew after the car, straining to catch up, before shifting back into his humanoid form to grab the car roof, hanging on for dear life as he struggled to get inside.

The black rider smirked as the car began to show in his rear view mirror. The game just kept getting better. Looking ahead, he noticed the signs for the remaining roads. Going straight would lead him into the heart of the city, where he could easily lose his pursuers in the streets. On the other hand, in a quarter mile was the turn off for the tunnel around the city. 'Safer to head into the city,' the rider in black thought to himself, 'but...what's the fun in that?'

As the turn off came up, the black rider smirked, and swerved away from the exit, feinting for a head into the city. Just as the red rider thought he would do. The red rider gunned the acceleration and zoomed after the black rider, who had begun to slow down. Then with a grin, the black rider disappeared from the road, vanishing from sight in a swirl of darkness. The red rider blinked, his mask conforming to the expressions, as his target vanished from before him. Swerving to a halt, the red rider darted his head, searching for the black rider.

_**Vroom!...Vroom!**_ The roar of the black bike's engine blared through the night air, and the red rider's head whipped towards the source. The black rider was sitting on the black bike, stopped on the exit ramp, the grin clear on his helmet-less head. The caped black rider brought two fingers to his brow, then flicked them off in mock salute, before revving he engine back to life and roaring down the exit into the empty red rider gritted his teeth angrily. Gripping his communicator tightly, he barked, "We were played! He's heading for the tunnel!" Then with a shout of anger, he brought his bike about and swerved around the exit and onto the ramp towards the other highway, after the black rider, the car full of the other Titans following far behind the fast racers.

* * *

"Faster Cy! We gotta go faster!" the green boy shouted the driver's ear.

"I'm giving it all she's got, BB! She's got no more turbo, I used it to get to the bridge in time!" the robotic teen shouted back.

"Then, friends, allow me to go ahead in catching the bad guy!" the red haired alien girl called from outside the car. The alien girl's eyes began to glow, as she zoomed ahead of the car after the two riders.

The black rider grinned as the red haired girl came into view in his mirror. More to play with. That ever present grin on his face, the black rider flicked a switch on the bike, which seemed to stabilize itself from the swerving, and gripped the edge of his cape. Then the black rider carefully lifted himself off his seat to a near standing position, his cape billowing behind him like it did on the red rider. Then he brought the cape around him, and swallowed himself in the swirling darkness. The bike continued on it's path, staying on track and keeping steady on the road.

The girl gave out a yelp of surprise as a mote of darkness swirled into existence in front of her, and from it a gloved hand shot out to smack her in the face. Reeling from the blow, the alien girl snarled, and blasted a green bolt of star energy at the caped figure who leaped from the darkness out of thin air. The figure rolled, making an apparent leap off of nowhere, and disappeared from sight once more. Eyes wide, the alien girl looked about to see where her foe had gone, only for him to reappear right above her head, grabbing her in a vice like grip. The figure seemed scrawny and lithe, but he was stronger than he looked, and caught the girl off guard. With a mischievous and devilish grin, the caped figure swirled into the darkness, taking the alien girl with him. The girl let out a scream, loud and shrill. The red rider's head whipped around in surprise to see the girl being swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

"Starfire!" the red rider called out, skidding his cycle into a U-turn to head after the swirl, but it was too late. The alien girl and the caped figure had disappeared. As he came to where the two would have fell, the red rider looked ahead once more, and saw the swirl of darkness appear above the moving bike and the caped figure with pointed cowl drop back into existence and onto the moving bike. WIth a howl of rage, the red rider wheeled his cycle after the black rider. Starfire was gone.

The black rider's bike howled through the night air, and the red rider was in hot pursuit. Furious, the red rider only saw his prey ahead of him, vengeance his only goal. The black rider just kept smiling, as if to mock the red rider. This was too much fun for him.

The signpost came ahead signalling the approach of the tunnel. The red rider smiled. It was the perfect place for him to catch up. Gunning the ignition, the red rider sped up, nearly on the black rider's tail. He was so close... The black rider glanced back at the red rider, smirking at the boy. The red rider scowled through the helmet, furious at how the black rider had taken out Starfire, and still continued to antagonize him. This was one criminal Robin knew he would never let get away.

The black rider slowed, allow the red rider to gain some distance, but still keeping his pacing ahead of the boy wonder. The red rider gritted his teeth, and reached for his belt, flipping out several small metal ovaloids in his hand. With a flick of the wrist, blades extended from them, and they began to hum. With a yell, the red rider launched the razor edge bird-rangs at the black caped rider ahead. The black rider instinctively swerved out of their path, without even looking. But the red rider instead grinned. The bird-rangs instead flew past the two riders, and hit the edges of the tunnel, sticking themselves into the stone of the circular tunnel. To the black rider's surprise, the brid-rangs began to emit a beeping noise...a count down.

Leaning forward, the smile gone from his devilish face, the black rider gunned his bike as the red rider responded in kind. As the two approached the tunnel entrance, the bird-rangs flashed, and exploded with the force of a sonic boom. The blast shook loose the stone entrance, and flame enveloped the opening. With a grit of his teeth, the black rider pulled up on the bike, launching it into the air, dashing through the center of the blaming plume. Eyes going wide, the red rider pressed a button on his bike and launched after him. As the two flew through the fire and the flames, the stone entrance of the tunnel began to come down behind them, closing off the entrance.

* * *

Seconds later, the T-Car pulled up at the tunnel entrance, which was now a pile of rock with smoke rising from it. The robotic teen got out of the car and slammed the door shut angrily. "Argh! _Now_ how're we to get through this mess?" he shouted with fury.

"We clean it up," the sorceress responded, her voice calm as ever. With a rise of her hand, the dark energy of her magic enveloped her hand and the debris in front of the tunnel, and began to move the rubble aside. The robotic teen shook his head, and ran over to shift the tunnel, as the green boy morphed into a large purple gorilla to help out.

"Man, I hope Robin can handle him..." Cyborg muttered to himself.

* * *

The black rider grimaced as the bike landed on the asphalt concrete tunnel road. There was a jarring ***thud*** behind him. The tunnel lights flickered about, as dust billowed everywhere, a choking miasma of dirt and gravel, pushed forward by flame and falling rock. The black bike kept moving forward though, swerving from the jarring jump. Glancing behind him, his keen ears noting the whine of another engine, the black rider noticed the red had made it through. There was a smirk, as he pulled faster into the long tunnels ahead.

The red rider was surprised to see the black rider still there. It was unimaginable, the black rider was incredibly skilled! Gritting his teeth in rage, the red rider gunned the engines and roared after the black rider as the lights began to go out behind them, bursting from the clouds of dust that billowed in the explosion's wake. He didn't care that his team was now unable to get to him. All he saw was the rider in black with the billowing jagged edge cape and pointed cowl so much like his mentor's. The red rider was out for blood.

* * *

The black rider grinned, and the bikes began to dance in the narrow tunnels that twisted and turned under the mountain. The black rider slowed, and faked out a spin as the red rider shot ahead, reading the move to slow as well, and return to ride alongside. The black bike instead shot forward once more, and the red rider made a swerving path to cut around, to which the black bike responded in kind, dashing left and right in the confines of the tunnel as the orbs of light on the tunnel walls flashed by. The light flashed on, off, on off, as the two riders dashed through the winding tunnel, seeking to cut off the other.

Eventually, the black rider was merely a few meters ahead of the red, who gunned the throttle even more and leaned left into the black bike. There was a jarring screech as the red cycle crashed into the side of the black cycle, but the black rider kept it up and balanced. The two were now side by side, and the riders mere inches from each other. The red rider snarled at the black rider, and stared into the blazing red eyes of the black caped rider. There was a smile on the black riders face. That just made the red rider angrier. The rider in black had taken her away, and he was going to get revenge.

The red rider threw a hard punch at the black rider's jaw, but met air as the black rider leaned back on the bike, lashing out with a vicious kick. The red rider slid along the bike seat out of the kick, reaching for his belt, pulling out a small metal rod that extended into a thin, yet sturdy, baton-like escrima stick. Roaring as he did so, the red rider slashed at the black rider with the stick, only to have it blocked by the back of a gloved fist and pushed away. The two rammed the sides of the bikes once more, and responded with a high speed volley of blows and parries.

Jabs followed by a side swiping hand brought into a back and slash countered by a low duck into a sweeping kick blocked by raised shin block, preceding a snapping kick avoided by a timely spin into a slashing escrima swipe avoided by crossed arms which slashed back with twin chops to the neck blocked by parrying swipes into rapid fire finger jabs at nerves countered by redirecting palms hiding a spinning axe kick avoided by a hair's breadth of a dodge with leaned to grab the leg which instead snapped back to kick at the back of the head which ducked and then leaned into a kick to the other's head which was met with a parrying arm followed by an never ending series of blocks and counters with the flashing arms of both combatants as they rode through the tunnels at incredibly high speed on the black and red bikes. The two seemed evenly matched, but one was too blinded by rage to see the upcoming turn.

* * *

The black rider suddenly pulled out of the close quarters melee and grabbed and leaned his bike into a spin, hands gripping the handlebars to ensure the turn was smooth. The red rider's eyes went wide as his last punch left him leaning far too much, as he was about to run right into the wall of the tunnel. Snarling angrily in surprise as the black rider disengaged from the fight, the red rider quickly grabbed the handles of his cycle, and brought the bike into a tight curve just as he was about to hit the wall. The red cycle, instead of crashing into the wall in a fiery explosion, rode up the side of the wall some on the curve, gaining speed as it did so, shooting ahead of the black rider as it rode onto the tunnel road once more. The red rider smirked and pulled the bike into a sideways slide to block off the tunnel and cut off the black rider's escape.

The black rider blinked in surprise before a wild grin crossed his face. Instead of slowing down, he sped up, as if to ram into the red rider. The red rider called his bluff, not wavering from his determination to stop the black rider at any cost. Star was gone, and there was hell to pay. BUt instead of crashing as the red rider expected, the black rider swerved at the last second, riding up the curved tunnel walls to ride on the walls and ceiling above the red rider. The red rider merely stared above as the black rider moved over his very head, to curve about him. Swearing internally, the red rider leaped his bike back into the chase, reaching for his bird-rangs for when the black bike rode down the other side of the wall.

It didn't For some reason, the black bike was now sticking to the tunnel ceiling, and the black rider was now defying all reason to ride on the ceiling above his very head. The red rider snarled as he saw the black rider turn his head up - or down - to smile at him mischievously. With a shout, the red rider sent several bird-rangs flying, to which the black rider merely dodged and swerved his cycle out of the way of. Then came the punch. It caught the red rider off guard, and he reeled from the blow, head spinning somewhat. Shaking his head, the red rider, grabbed at another rod on his belt, which extended into a long staff. The staff swiped to and fro, but the black rider above blocked or dodged every move. Then came a swipe of darkness, as he black rider gripped his billowing black cape and whipped it at one of the staff's slashes. There was a small sound of metal slicing, and the staff met empty air. Furiously, the red rider slashed once more, only to now stare at his titanium metal staff which had been sliced in two with a clean cut, making the staff useless. The black rider grinned, then the cape swirled once more, and he vanished.

* * *

Eyes narrowed angrily, the red rider looked about for the black caped rider before spotting the black bike and the rider's pointed cowl far ahead of him. The rider's head turned, and the red rider could make out those mischievous red eyes in the darkness, as the black rider waved with a gloved hand, and sped off ahead of him. Gunning the accelerator, the red rider flicked at a small switch on his bike. The exhaust pipe on the red bike coughed smoke, before igniting in a rush of flame as the nitrous began to burn in the cycle's engine. The red cycle began to blare through the tunnel, lifting on one wheel as it did, quickly speeding up. The red cycle shot ahead past the black rider once more, and the red rider could make out a small change in the darkness ahead, and the sound of foliage. The tunnel's exit was almost upon them, and if the black rider got out of it, there was no way he could stop him. There wasn't much time.

* * *

The red rider glanced at his nitrous boost. There was still enough left for one last trick. Gripping the handlebars tightly, the red rider let out the nitrous in a slow pace, and let the back wheel slide. The bike swerved as the red rider pulled off a bootlegger's reverse, hands flashing at his hips to send out a veritable swarm of sonic detonators onto the sides of the tunnel. In the resulting explosions, there was only one way through: straight through the middle, where the red rider was charging at him head on. The black rider smiled in surprise, as the red rider charged at him head on as the explosions sounded to either side. There was no escaping it, not this game of chicken. First one to swerve would be immolated by the sonic detonators' explosions. That is, if one did swerve.

The two bikes picked up speed as the two roared at each other suicidally. The riders' eyes narrowed as they concentrated on making the straight path as the detonators exploded as they rode. The tunnel shook and rocks were falling as the two soared at each other, bikes being put to the limits of speed as they charged one another. They were but mere yards from each other when the two blinked, and it was over.

* * *

There was no boom, save from that of the explosions, there was no fire, no blast, no jarring screech of metal crashing into metal. When the red rider's eyes were open from that millisecond of a blink, the black rider was gone, and he was riding straight into the explosion of his own sonic detonator. With a loud yell of anger, the red rider leaped from his bike, and dashed through the narrow path between the explosions, heading for the tunnel exit. The red cycle drove right into detonator as it exploded, the remaining nitrous igniting as the two exploded into a massive fireball. The red rider was thrown forward from the blast, flung into the air by the expanding flames to hit the ground. Hard. The red rider fell as the flames licked up alongside him, his eyes began to narrow, and close, a thirst for vengeance giving way to darkness and unconsciousness.

There the red rider lay, prone surrounded by a burning tunnel, as flames were about to come upon him and consume him, so close to the exit and safety, yet unable to reach it. In the darkness, Robin could do little, but give in, and accept death. Maybe then he would be reunited with those stolen from him. Maybe death was a good thing.

* * *

The fire burned around the red rider, when a slender figure stalked through the flames, dark and terrifying as it walked from the flames to loom over the rider's prone form. The flames licked at the figure's black cloak, but the figure did not mind, as it reached down, and grabbed the prone rider, and dragged him out of the inferno. The red rider was still unconscious when his limp form met the cold and fresh outside air.

Dragging him a safe distance from the flames, the figure slowly let the red rider back onto the side of the road, out of harm's way. Then it moved over to the shade of a larger tree, and leaped over a black bike that had been parked there. There was a loud roar of the engine, and the red rider's eyes opened just long enough to see the black caped rider roar down the mountain highway, heading for home. With an angry groan, the red rider fell back into darkness.

* * *

A green hawk soared in the skies above, sharp eyes vigilant. It quickly spotted some flickering lights and a road beside it, and dashed towards it. Finding the blazing tunnel, the green hawk began to morph back into the green teen who landed on the ground, staring at the inferno.

"No," the boy whispered, as he ran towards the fire trying to make out anything in the flames. His keen eyes and animalistic senses alerted him to a terrible thought. In the flames was a charred piece of red metal, surrounded by burning tar and glass, and sparks of wires blazing. And on that piece of red metal was an unmistakable yellow "R." The green teen collapsed to his knees, eyes beginning to well up with tears as he came to the conclusion that his leader, and beloved friend, was gone as well. It hurt that Starfire was gone, but now Robin...

There was a groan behind the green boy, and he whirled about to stare at where it had come from, eyes resting upon the singed and injured red rider.

"Robin! You're alive!" the green boy exclaimed, running over to his leader, helping him lift up and lean against a tree. The red rider groaned from the effort, and tried to open his eyes.

"Beast...Boy?" the red rider managed to groan.

"Yeah man. Come one. You need help," the green teen said happily. He wrapped one arm about his leader, and tried to help him to his feet, but the red rider let out a loud shout of pain as he did so, and the green teen stopped, and put him back to leaning against the tree.

Reaching to his belt, the green teen pulled out his yellow device with the black and white 'T' emblazoned on the lid, flipping it up as he pressed the button. "Guys! I found Robin! But he's really hurt! Hurry!"

There was a pause, and the voice of the robotic teen sounded over the communicator, "Thank god! BB, where are you?"

"Outside the tunnel exit! Hurry!"

"We're on our way!"

* * *

The black bike purred as it rode down the side streets of Jump City, down by the warehouses near the docks. As the bike rode to a stop alongside a nondescript warehouse, the rider in the black cape flicked a small button on the handlebar, and silently slide the tiny key out. Then, just as quickly, the key was gone. Throwing a leg over the side, the rider dismounted, and walked the bike silently towards a large metal door, and found a small rock near it. Moving the rock with his foot, there was a _*whiiirrrrr*_ as the large metal door to the warehouse slid up a few feet, allowing him to slip into the darkness of the warehouse with the bike before sliding back to a close silently behind him.

Making sure the bike was safely parked along one of the walls beside the wide assortment of cars, bikes, vans, trucks, a small tank, some helicopter parts, and various other modes of transportation, the black caped rider vanished from the darkness of the warehouse, reappearing down below in the secret underground lair hidden beneath. The dim yellow lights shone, and he smiled as he could hear the commotion within as he stepped on the last stair into the lair. A couple heads turned, and the black rider noticed some grins amdist the arguing.

A voice called out, "Hey, Kyd! Where've you been?"

Kyd Wykkyd smiled.

* * *

**So, how was it? Excited? Wonder what happens next? (me too!)**

**Please Read & Review!**

**I thrive upon reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

**It's kenmadragon, back again, with the next chapter in Wykkyd Shadows! Yay!**

**And yeah, this will be shorter than chapter 1, mostly because...well, chapter 1 was massive, and took me three weeks, and I wrote this while studying for finals, so sorry if it's a little crappy. But it should be good, and forwards the plot much more than chapter 1! That's a good thing! (I think...)**

**Anyways, you know the Disclaimer from chapter 1? Yeah, it continues into this chapter. (Starting to wonder whether I need to mention it every chapter...hope not, that would be a pain).**

**So, back on topic. READ & REVIEW!**

**I thrive on reviews, and it helps me to write and make sure the story is interesting!**

* * *

Darkness.

It swallows us all.

Just close your eyes for a second, and it does so.

Darkness surrounds, envelops, drowns, steals

It takes hold of you, and for a little while, it doesn't let go.

And you are lost, drowning in this world of shadows, sinking into forever oblivion searching for a way out of this abyss when you realize something.

You realize, that it has always been like this.

The Darkness is all about us.

We can use it.

We can fight this darkness with darkness.

People have done it before.

Accept the Darkness.

Embrace it.

And you shall be free.

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped open. The world was swimming. Head filled with confusing thoughts, emotions. He struggled to make sense of it all. Light filtered into his eyes, but he had trouble understanding it. The boy wonder tried to move, and found his body resisting. His vision was too blurred to make anything out. Robin focused on his other senses. He could hear little, sound was dilated for whatever reason, as if he were immersed under water. A sharp intake of breath informed him of a steady stream of oxygen coming near his mouth, which was dry.

Touch then, Robin focused there, on his tactile senses, trying to discern his surroundings from that. He felt light, almost weightless. His body still didn't seem to want to move, but as he could feel, there was nothing holding him. He felt naked, wearing only the smooth and form fitting mask that constantly adorned his face, and a pair of shorts. The pressure, though, was constant, as if there were some force gently pressing down on him from all directions, save around his mouth, nose and part of his chin. The pressure seemed fluid of a sort. There were also strange sensations over various parts of his body, small isolated patches that felt different from the rest: over his arms, his legs, chest and back, his temples...

The quick thinking boy wonder's mind found the answer. _'Healing Tank'_ his mind reasoned._ 'I am being healed somehow...but why? Where? What is going on?'_

* * *

The boy wonder perused his memory, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He had given into suicidal rage and fury. Charging at the villain like that, it was insanity. What in the world was wrong with him?! Had his time under the Dark Knight taught him nothing? But no, mind consumed with rage, he had attempted to end it all, even if it cost him. Then, the villain had disappeared, and all he saw was flame. His body had given out, and he remembered being in a room of flame and burning stone. He had thought he was in hell, especially when the dark figure of shadow had picked him up. But he had blacked out once more, and given into what he thought was death.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ he chastised himself. His memory from then on was fragmented still. The feel of cool air and grass, and the call of his heroic name. It had seemed so foreign to him at the time, and he had almost asked, "Who is Robin?" But he hadn't the strength, and he knew the voice. The boy called Beast Boy. His friend, teammate, comrade, brother in arms. There was pain as they tried to have him stand, he had the urge to chase the villain. He could not give up. But he couldn't and he had sunk back into unconsciousness. From then on, he had the vague feeling of being carried away, then put on something that rolled away. Then there was a crossing of the water, and he was back in his domicile, his current 'home'. The Titan Tower. There was the feeling of intense singeing pain, and he was immersed in the healing salves and water, and left for healing. And now here he was.

Robin blinked.

* * *

He tried to move, and his body responded. Fingers twitched, and toes squirmed. The movement crawled up along his limbs, as he felt his chest began to heave, as he breathed in heavily on the oxygen. The tight space of the tank was too confining. He wanted out. There was work to be done. He had to get back out there.

His arms began to move in earnest, and thrash about inside the tank. His vision began to heighten in acuity, and he could make out the various tubes coming off him and monitor pads. He could make out the faint outlines of the medical bay beyond the glass, and he noticed the rapid beeping on one of the consoles. He continued to move, try and break free. His hands met the glass of the tank, and he slammed upon them, a dull motion resounding in a slight thud on the glass, barely audible. He was still weak.

* * *

There was motion from beyond the tank, Robin moved more, trying to get it's attention. The motion stopped, and started again, and he could make out a large figure. Tall, bulky, sort of mechanical in gait. The figure crossed over the room quickly, paused before a few monitors before pressing a rapid series of buttons and keys. A loud hiss escaped the outsides of the healing tank, and Robin could feel the tank moving with him within. The tank shifted, sliding out from an upright position to a more reclined diagonal, so for a while, Robin floated in the waters, before they began to drain away, and he slowly lay upon the tank. Another loud pop of suction came off, and Robin blinked as the light from above blinded him.

"It's good to have you back," the figure said in an exasperated voice. The robotic teen's voice was rough, yet had a certain roll to it, that put one at ease, if Robin was ever at ease. But rather than that, Robin's concerns were elsewhere.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long was I in there?"

There was a pause. The robotic teen looked away, hesitant. Robin's eyes went wide, as he tried to lift himself upright. There was a rapid slash of pain from across his chest and back, and he slumped back into the tank, cringing.

"Careful. You've healed from most of your injuries, but you gotta take it easy for a bit. Those burns were nasty, and will probably ache for a while."

Robin ignored the advice, and tried to bring himself up once more, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body. It was almost too much to bear, but he had to. He had to stay strong. Through sheer force of will, Robin brought himself to an upright position, and was almost off the tank. Sliding his legs to the ground, he found Cyborg's hand gripping his arm and helping him to stand. Finding his footing, Robin balanced his weight, and took a few tentative steps. His chest and back ached, but he ignored the pain. Turning to his teammate, he demanded once more.

"How. Long."

"Three weeks."

Robin froze there._ 'Three weeks?'_ he thought to himself. It was too long. How could he have been out for three whole weeks?! How badly had he been hurt that it would take three weeks to heal in that tank, and that he would still feel the pains for? What had happened? Where was every...

"And Starfire?" Robin demanded, anxiously, anger beginning to rise to his face.

Cyborg turned from Robin, and grabbed a towel and a large blanket. He passed them into Robin's hands, before sighing.

"We're looking, but we haven't got anything yet. We aren't even sure she's..."

Robin cut him off with a cold and deadly glare. Cyborg instead hurriedly changed tact.

"We know she has to be somewhere, but, man, he was a teleporter. She could be anywhere!"

"NO. She will be found. And if she's hurt, there will be hell to pay," Robin venomously growled, then turned away, and on shaking legs left the medical bay, drenching wet with the heavy blanket draped over his shoulders. Cyborg sighed, fatigued by the events of the last few weeks, the pressure and stress of everything that had happened, and now unable to stop Robin or calm him down. Cyborg just hoped that his team would be okay, and things would go back to the way they were.

Wishful thinking.

* * *

Elsewhere, a lone figure in a black cape and pointed cowl stood atop the roof of a massive skyscraper overlooking the city. The figure is cloaked in darkness, a black wraith upon the iron and steel edifice to human creation, the wraith's eyes glowing slight red.

Then it smiled, a mischievous smile, that glinted of sharp, slightly pointed teeth, and betrayed an air of a joke to which only the ghost was privy. Then in a swirl of darkness, the figure vanished from the night sky, moonlight flooding the world in a luminous glow.

* * *

The figure appeared in the middle of a large section of forest, standing upon the massive branch of a gargantuan tree. The figure in black stalked down the branch to where the wood changed hue and shape. Rather than wild, and covered with foliage, the figure stepped upon the small wooden planks of a rough building high in the tree branches. Pulling the small cloth curtain aside that marked a door, the figure entered the small tree house, and made his way towards the small construction of pillows that were strangely grouped in one corner in the shape of a box of sorts. Removing a single pillow from place, the figure leaned over and glanced at the prone being inside, a tan-ish girl with flowing red hair and purple clothes, who lay resting. She was still asleep. Lightly touching her forehead without leaving an impression to wake her, the figure checked up on the girl's condition, before nodding, and disappearing once more.

* * *

"Kyd!"

Kyd Wykkyd turned as he took notice of the caller. He was back at home, in the HIVE FIVE hideout with his team. He noticed the one who had called to him, an African American boy who dressed in green and wore a visor with a single eye upon it, waving his hand to come over.

Kyd Wykkyd walked over to his friend, and plopped down on the couch next to him. He glanced over across the room to a whole group of boys who looked exactly the same, wearing a red suit with a division sign emblazoned upon the chest in white and black, and a black mask, arguing in a rather pronounced Texan drawl over some video game. Figuring that they weren't likely to be interested in the conversation, Kyd ignored the many Billy's that were Billy Numerous, and turned to the one-eyed teen, See-More, and tilted his head to the side, as if to ask, 'What is it?'

"I was wondering, where have ya been disappearing too? We haven't planned a heist in weeks, so what in the world are you doing?"

Kyd merely shrugged, and a rather childish smile came to his face. 'Nothing much'.

See-More sighed and smiled at the same time. Then he put on a mischievous grin as his voice turned from conversational to conspiratory.

"Ya know, I hear Gizmo's been working on a new plan for a heist. What'dya say? You game?"

Kyd Wykkyd responded only with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Again, Read & Review! I need your reviews!**

**I must have them! So please have the courtesy to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! *waves***

**Here's the next chapter of Wykkyd Shadows! Bit shorter, though just as good!**

**And thank you to all who reviewed! You made my day(s)! Thanks to supernobodyhome for heads up on disclaimers, and to PoyoCat and AA Dragon for the support! And before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Seriously, why do I need to say this. I want to own them but I don't and having to say it over and over kills me inside! *goes off and sulks in a corner for a little while, then returns back as normal***

**Anywho, here's chapter 3! Don't forget to re-view when you have view-ed!**

* * *

The band of misfits gathered round a large oval table, surrounded in darkness save for the lone hanging lamp above the group that drenched the table and the band in gloomy light. The light was hot and blaring in contrast to the shadows of the room, and the sinister grins on the assembly's faces belied the true intent of such a gathering.

They were a curious sort, those gathered. One of them was a thin, gangly young adult who had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting impatiently. Leaning back on his chair, he had a dark gleam in his eyes, though they were obscured by the domino mask he wore. Wearing black gloves, boots and belt, upon his chest, was a division symbol, emblazoned in black and white upon a red full body jumpsuit that conformed to his wiry, yet limber build. In his teethy grin, there was a single strand of hay being ground. Behind him, another figure stood, arms crossed with the impatient yet vicious grin on his face, looking exactly the same as the seated one. Yet another figure stood next to him - again, with the exact same look and mannerism. He was Billy Numerous, Texan duplicator.

* * *

Next to the duplicator, sat a hulking figure - sitting rather uncomfortably at that, for the small chair was not made for his massive proportions. Squirming in the tiny chair, the massive behemoth of this other young adult was dressed in a black jumpsuit with iron yellow rings around his wrists and ankles, and a harness of similar yellow iron bands lined with large, round iron studs. The boy's entire body was covered in light fur, and upon his head was a wild mane of dark orange brown and a goatee of the same color. His bestial eyes were bright and solid white, pupiless, in the darkness, though his discomfort was rather obvious in the tiny chair, for when standing he stood close to seven feet. Scratching his chin, the hulking powerhouse wondered when things would start, and why he couldn't have gotten a bigger chair. He was Mammoth, the massive powerhouse.

* * *

Across from the hulking powerhouse, sat a teen who looked even thinner than the duplicator. He was an African American, dressed in a white suit with green boots, gloves, belt, and collar. Upon the bodysuit was a stylized black eye. The teen was leaning on the table, a gloved hand propping up a bored face, though the smile had never disappeared from his face. It was a smile that seemed to say several things at once, and nothing at the same time, and the boy's demeanor exuded an aura of knowing things people should never learn. Yet even more curiously about this boy was the fact that upon his head he wore a green visor-helmet that obscured all but the lower half of his face, dials on the side, and upon the visor ring was a single massive cyclopean eye. The large green eye blinked a few times, as it darted about, waiting for the fun to begin. He was See-More, cyclopean with an eye for multiple 'occasions'.

* * *

The cyclopean mostly begin to focus on the chair between himself and the large powerhouse, the empty chair. They were waiting on him to begin when a voice at the head of the table sounded out in an impatient and whiny tone, "_Stinking crud muncher! Where is he?!_"

The outburst from the head of the table was not from a seated person, but instead a boy, who could have been no older than ten, in a green jumpsuit with a variety of tools hanging from multiple belts and a large harness upon his back. The boy was small, though he had an angry scowl that took up much of his face, highlighting his pudgy nose and near lack of hair upon his head, and the Dr. Insano style goggles that rested on his forehead above small beady eyes. The boy was tapping impatiently on the table, despite not being seated. This was explained by the multiple robotic limbs that extended from the harness on his back, lifting him high enough to be on even level with the assembled, so they could see the ticked off scowl on his small face. He was Gizmo, child genius and gadgeteer extraordinaire.

* * *

"He should be here _aaaaany_ second now," See-More responded casually, eye rolling. This seemed to make the small genius even more irritated.

"Well, wha don' he jus' show up t'en?" the duplicator snarled. " 'E can jus' poof any-wair, naw can' 'e?"

"Um, can I get another chair? This one seems like it's gonna break..." the huge behemoth asked rather quietly. He was promptly ignored, much to his dismay. He didn't want to leave the table, but the chair was just getting to be impossible.

"Well the snot-brain's got ten seconds 'fore we go on without him!" Gizmo growled. The seconds ticked on, till just as Gizmo was about to blow, a wisp of shadows sprung from nowhere above the chair between Mammoth and See-More across from Gizmo, growing bigger in size till it became a young man, sitting on the chair.

* * *

The new arrival was a quiet one, dressed in darkness like the shadows he just emerged from. He wore a light grey suit with dark black boots, gloves, and over-the-suit black underwear. He wore a ash grey-silver belt with a reflective circular silver buckle, similar to the larger clasp the held his mantle on his chest, the mantle clasp like the full moon on a dark, clear night. The heavy black cape fell to his feet and clothed him in darkness, with slight jagged points at the edge trim, though concealed a razor sharp edge that could slice through steel. His head was covered by a large cowl with pointed flares above his ears much like a horned owl's, or a certain bat themed hero, though his had a greater flare, and curved to the nose of the cowl and concealed his forehead and nose. Upon his face was a mischievous and wicked smile that belied a great deal of cunning and guile, as well as sheer cheek and playfulness. His face was the only place that showed his true skin color, for it was unlike any human's, pale, with a slight blue-ash-grey tinge, slightly lighter than a certain heroic sorceress's own hue. Yet even more striking were his eyes, bright and blazing solid red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, heightened by the sole lamp shining above. The last one to join the group remained quiet, he had not made a sound, turning his attention to those gathered. He was Kyd Wykkyd, the strange and quiet teleporter.

* * *

"Hey Kyd, glad you could join us," See-More said thankfully, leaning back in his chair as he sighed with relief. The waiting had begun to get to him, as he put his hands behind his visored head, and smirked at the teleporter. "What kept ya waiting?"

Kyd Wykkyd merely stared at him, then shrugged nonchalantly. Gizmo seemed a little peeved by this, but the others took it in good stride. Secrets were a villain's bread and butter, they all had their privacy. BIlly grinned as he continued to chew on his hay, and the other Billy's behind him began to whisper amongst themselves about what Kyd had been doing.

"It's good yer here, Kyd, but a little sooner would be nice." Mammoth roared with good humor, slapping the gangly quiet boy on the back, glad that he was here and he could get out of the chair sooner. Kyd Wykkyd buckled and winced from the force of Mammoth's playful gesture. Righting himself up, he gave Mammoth a weak smile, and turned his focus back to the rest of the group, his professional demeanor returning. Gizmo merely scowled.

"Be on time, next time, creep. Ya kept us all waiting!" Gizmo snarled at Kyd. Kyd raised his hands in an apologetic manner, slightly nodding. He was sorry he was late, and would be on time next time. Gizmo continued to scowl.

"So, Gizmo. Wha's tha plan now?" Billy said in his deep Texan drawl.

"Yeah, what's the game? The score? The prize?" See-More said eagerly, leaning in as one hand began to filter through his visors displaying various images on his large eye: a football stadium, a dollar sign, a large gift-wrapped present.

"O-ho-oh, you are going to enjoy this one," Gizmo said sinisterly as the gathered leaned in over the table, wicked grins evident on their faces. A large robotic limb extended from Gizmo's harness, an arm with several joints and spans that clutched in a metallic claw a large roll of paper. The limp placed the roll on the table and deftly spread it out, letting it lay flat on the center of the table. The other four peered at the large paper spread on the table. It was a large schematic drawing of a massive building with various rooms and fixtures, spread across multiple sections for different levels and floors. It appeared that there were large parts of the building filled with lined sections of some sort, and other areas with apparent plans for seating, and a small coffee shop on the side. There were indications for a parking lot next to it and a small drive by the side of the building, and notations for chutes of some sort from that drive into another room in the building. Mammoth scratched his chin as he stared at it, and Gizmo's grin just grew bigger. The others were a little off put and surprised by the schematic.

"_Wait..._" See-More said after a long pause. His brow - for his visor conformed to facial expressions - furrowed as he hesitated in what he was about to say, and his eye showed a large bold Question Mark. "But _that's_ a..."

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahaha! A Cliffhanger! Now we wait on the edge of our seats to learn what the schematic shows!**

_**What is the building that the Hive will rob? Find out next time on Wykkyd Shadows!**_

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**

**I'm back with another chapter of Wykkyd Shadows! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting, but here is the long awaited 4th chapter! Didn't really get any reviews for the last chapter, so a bit peeved, but here nevertheless!**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the characters, just the plot line. Seriously, I don't own them.**

**So, read, enjoy, and hopefully, REVIEW!**

* * *

LAST TIME

"_Wait.._." See-More said after a long pause. His brow - for his visor conformed to facial expressions - furrowed as he hesitated in what he was about to say, and his eye showed a large bold Question Mark. "But _that's_ a..."

* * *

NOW

"A_ library?!_" he questioned, turning his Question Mark eye on Gizmo. Mammoth seemed utterly confused, and the Billy's were in an outrage.

"Ye wan' us ta rob a frig'n'_ ly-brare-y_?" The seated Billy shouted at Gizmo, backed up by a couple of his clones. The hay he had been chewing had fallen out of his mouth as he continued to shout at the small gadgeteer. "We ar' _villains_! Whut ar' ya thinkun? 'Ow is robbin' a _lybrarey_ uh heist?!"

See-More just looked on with confusion, which was mirrored in Mammoth's as well, though he seemed a little put off by needing to go to a library. Mammoth didn't really like libraries, the people there were mean, it was way too quiet, and people kept 'shushing' him. Kyd was non-plussed.

"Shut up!" Gizmo shouted back. "You haven't even heard the entire plan, snot wads!"

"Bu' uh_ lybrarey_?" Billy persisted. The other Billy's had their arms crossed, frowns on their faces, staring daggers at Gizmo. "I's uh waste of our tahm!"

"Listen to the entire plan, idiot! And it totally is a heist! So **stuff it and listen**!" Gizmo roared, forcing Billy into submission. Billy backed down from the fury of the tiny gadgeteer, grumbling to himself, his duplicates began to merge back into himself as he sat, an angry pout evident on his partially concealed face. Gizmo turned back to the group. "Now, where were we?"

"You were about to tell us what the plan was, and what we are stealing." See-More offered.

"Right," Gizmo affirmed, and more robotic limbs extended from his harness, such that it was a wonder how the young inventor managed to control all their motions. 8 different robotic limbs with various joints and motions in completely different places carrying small figurines of some sort. When the robotic limbs lifted, the gathered villains found tiny miniature painted figurines upon the blueprint schematics Gizmo had laid out. Mammoth picked on up carefully, for they were about as wide as his massive meaty fingers.

"What are these?" the powerhouse wondered, looking at the figurine curiously under the light. It was tiny, and in the shape of a hulking man dressed in furs and a lion pet clutching a massive double headed axe. The man appeared to be light green and brown and seemed to have some tusks.

"That's you." Gizmo answered curtly.

"Huh?"

"That's. You."

"But I'm not green! And I don't have an axe!" Mammoth protested. "I mean, haven't stolen one yet..."

"No, you stinkin'..." Gizmo groaned, palm inadvertently going to his face from having to deal with Mammoth's denseness. "It represents you. In the plan, it represents where you will be. Now gimme that." A robotic limb extended from the harness once more, and snatched the figurine out of Mammoth's hands, and plopping it on the table right next to the wall of the library on the blueprints.

"Hey!" Mammoth said in protest, but was ignored, much to his irritation.

"So, what are we stealin'?" See-More questioned, leaning towards Gizmo as his eye filtered in several variations of Question Marks in various colors and fonts and styles.

"Yeah, wha's tha prize?" Billy seconded.

Gizmo gave them all an evil smile. With the only illumination in the room from the sole light hanging from the ceiling, his smile appeared almost supernatural, glittering with malevolence and mischief. It was wicked enough to make all four hardened criminals to shiver, as the gadgeteer exuded an aura that made them want to run and flee. But they were rooted to the spot in their chairs, and could only wait and hear out the sinister plot Gizmo had constructed, and hope that they would get through this one for once.

* * *

"I don't see the point of this," the calm, steady, near emotionless voice of the sorceress spoke over the communicator. On the other end, she could hear a sigh.

"Me neither, but we do owe the city, and the mayor made the request." Cyborg answered. The robotic teen seemed rather tired. Robin had been working them all to the bone, going on extra patrols, staying up searching the city and wilderness, looking for Starfire. "Look, you only need to be there tonight. It can't be that bad."

Raven had to agree. Spending a night in this place was not a terrible thing. It would be nice and quiet, and she would be surrounded by tons of 'distractions'. It was like a paid vacation. She would be on the job, technically, guarding the place, but she had free reign and could spend a lot of her time just browsing. But, there was also Starfire to consider. Robin had become a little obsessed with putting down crime quickly lately, and seemed to always have the team searching for Starfire. He had even put out an alert to the other Titans and the honorary members to be on the lookout for her. The search was pretty much endless, and Raven feared it would consume him.

"I should be out there helping you find her. Sooner we find her and get her home, sooner things will get back to normal," she sighed. There was a pause on the other end, as Cyborg seemed to be shaking his head in defeat.

"I dunno Rae, we've tried her communicator, but it's jammed. We're just looking for her the old fashioned way now."

"But I could..."

"Your spells didn't work. Ya said it yourself, you tried every one." Cyborg cut her off.

"She was shielded somehow! I just need to figure out a way to..." Raven pleaded.

"Well, figure it out while you're there. Titans are spread thin as it is, and we have our duties. Don't forget that." Cyborg said sagely, yawning slightly as he signed off. "Cyborg out". The communication went dead and fizzled out. Raven sighed to herself as she slipped it back into cloak, and looked about the dark building she was now in, and tasked with guarding.

A library.

* * *

It had started with a call from the mayor. Robin was out, as usual these days, so Cyborg had taken the call. The Justice League was apparently busy, and the mayor wanted some extra protection for a library just outside the city, though still within Jump City limits. A rather sizable stucco building in a modern artistic structure that housed several thousand books of all sorts. So Raven was tasked with looking after the library. Sure, there would be officers from Jump City's own task force there ro help, but the mayor had wanted extra protection for whatever reason, for this one night. It made little sense, but for some reason, the mayor was worried about tonight, given the presence of armed guards in an empty library. Well, empty save for Raven.

Raven glided through the aisles of books, eventually finding a section she liked, and began looking through some of the books. Eventually finding one she liked, she took it off the shelf, and levitated over to a sitting area with a bunch of fluffy bean bags and comfy chairs in an organized circle of sorts about a massive colorful rug with various cut out standing posters of cartoon characters and silly animals. Harrumphing at the decor, Raven crossed her legs as she hovered just inches above one of the chairs, and opened the book on her lap, immersing herself in the book. She could never have done this back at the tower, what with Robin breathing down all their necks to work and Beast Boy's various annoyances. Plus, she could never have read these kind of books where her friends might find her, it was too embarrassing. But here, in this empty library with some guards on the outside, alone with no distractions, she could indulge herself.

'Besides, it was just the mayor's paranoia,' she figured in thought. 'Nothing should happen, so I can indulge in a guilty pleasure.'

So Raven poured over the book she couldn't ever bring herself to read in e proximity of her friends, a rather racy romance story with vampires and werewolves and magic, and various other angst, behind adult scenes of various sorts. She blushed slightly at times as she read, unaware of what she was truly supposed to be guarding.

* * *

"You have to be kiddin' me," See-More exclaimed when Gizmo revealed what the 'prize' was.

"No joke, chum, it's the mother-load." Gizmo said, rubbing his hands together evilly. The rest of the gathered villains all had their mouths agape, staring at the schematics in shock as they learned what they were going after. Upon all their faces was one of shock and disbelief.

"Tha's... tha's in uh...uh_ lybrary_!?" Billy stammered, unable to believe his ears.

"They thought it would be the last place anyone would look for it, but there is no doubt. It's there, but we only have tomorrow night before it is moved and we lose our chance." Gizmo explained, his sinister glare seemingly plastered on his small face.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Mammoth roared as he stood from his tiny chair, which creaked as its burden was removed, slamming a massive fist into his palm with a resounding ***wham!*** "Let's go 'n get it!"

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, pulling at him to stay down. Mammoth looked to his left to see Kyd's gloved hand on his shoulder, cowled head shaking to say no.

"Whad'dya mean,_ no_?" Mammoth said, confused.

Kyd sweeped his other hand towards the table, gesturing towards the schematics, and the miniature of the monster wielding the ax. He then pointed at the drawing of the library, before tapping his temple a few times. Then he lifted his hand off of Mammoth's shoulder, sweeping his arms to indicate them all, and then sat down.

"Kyd's right. If that really is there, it'll be guarded. We can't just go in there blind. We need a plan." See-More nodded at Kyd with understanding as Mammoth sat down in his tiny chair with a harumph, arms crossed that he wouldn't get to hit things yet. His chair groaned as the weight returned, and threatened to break under his massive form.

"And I have just the plan. Here it is..." Gizmo deviously smiled, hands still rubbing together as several robotic limbs began to protrude from his backpack harness, carrying various objects and items that were placed upon the schematics and moved about, adjusting and showing the HIVE villains his master plan.

* * *

Raven giggled slightly as the book came to a rather racy scene where the heroine was just about to enter the room of a boy who had a crush on her, who Raven was rooting for. It was almost imperceptible, as she read how the girl was entering the boy's room, Raven heard a sound from behind her. Snapping the book shut in a rush, she dropped the book, blushing furiously, head whipping around to see who was behind her. To her surprise, no one was there. Face heating up from embarrassment, which was followed by a sigh of relief that no one had seen her so embarrassed. She sat back down on the comfy chair, and picked up the book, trying to remember what page she was one when she heard the noise again, but this time, it was somewhere else.

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud, standing up with the book in hand as she turned her head trying to figure out what in the world was making those sounds.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a Review, and let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**please? X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I'm back with another chapter!**

**Yes, I know, so soon. Well, I thought it wouldn't be right if I just kept you all waiting for the chapter, to those of you who are faithful readers! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Wykkyd Shadows, and I deeply hope for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: We went over this, I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

"So, we all start out in position. By my figure, this is how the guards will move on their watch." Gizmo described, as several robotic limbs with various joints and twists moved about the tiny little miniatures on the schematics for the library. The miniatures for the guards were these tiny little goblin like creatures in some armor with large batty ears and strangely crooked swords. The goblinoids didn't seem very competent, but then again, Jump City's task force wasn't really much against super-crime either. The limbs moved about the schematic in a repeating pattern. There were several outside on the ground level of the library, four on the halls above the first floor around the building, and two pacing to and fro around the comparatively tiny terrace. Mammoth scratched his head, trying to remember the movements of the guards, but the timing of the various patterns confused him, and he got a little mixed up as he tried to follow them all at once. Mammoth groaned in frustration.

"Don't worry, big guy, I'm recording this, I'll just give ya a holler over the comm." See-More said with a smile, his eye focused on the table and the schematics. The eye seemed to have a rather rectangular box in the middle of it, and a red dot in one corner.

Gizmo just rolled his eyes, and continued, "Ugh, you dolts, we need to maintain radio silence on this mission. It's a good thing I rigged HIVE communicators to operate on texts. If ya need something, don't shout, it'll compromise the mission, and the whole thing goes to crud! Just text, snot wads. Anyways, Billy - er, Billy's - you lot will be sneaking up the back. On my signal, when the guards are at the right spots to change their routine, you will creep up on them, and take them down. Make sure it's done silently, and none of the alarms are tripped. See-More, you'll be covering him as the 'Eye-In-the-Sky'."

"Darn tootin'," Billy smiled, knowing fully well how to get his clones in position.

" 'Eye' am on it." See-More joked, smile ready as he moved the miniature of an elf in forest green with a bow drawn taught into position a thousand feet out from the library over the forest in the guard's blindspot.

* * *

The team was in position. See-More was floating by the treetops, hanging by the thin pink strands of bio-matter that connected him to the massive eye-balloon from his visor. The eye-balloon blinked, and took note of the guards moving about the outside of the library, unseen from the distance. But few could hide from See-More's gaze, for the one eyed teen could see more than any other.

When the guards were just about to shift and change rounds, See-More whispered into the communicator, voice-to-text technology changing his words into notifications that trawled across the screens of the HIVE communicators, "Guards changing rounds. Billy, you're up."

On the opposite side of the library, several Billy Numerous had snuck up the back of the library, and were using each other as human ladders to silently clamber up to the higher levels of the library, moving quickly and efficiently. Usually, the Texan cloner would have made various quips amongst his clones, but given the prize, even he didn't want his big mouth to mess things up. The clones were soon in place, swarming about the roof of the library in silence.

It happened in seconds, starting on the third floor. One of the guards walked around the side of the structure for the stairs into the library, out of sight of his partner. The guard, wondering why he was guarding a library of all places when he could be at home with his family, found himself staring at the black domino mask of Billy Numerous. When the guard spotted him, Billy simply smiled his goofy smile. The guard blinked, and fell to the ground in a silent slump, another Billy standing over him from behind, holding a large rock in one hand. The two Billy's high fived and silently crept on.

The other guard, was moving about near the edge of the building, staring at the tree line, wondering when he would be called for break. He needed to go to the bathroom, and the way the Task Force armor chafed, he was getting pretty uncomfortable. It wasn't any mercy when he felt a resounding crunch in his groin, and found a red boot planted right in it. Keeling over, tears streaming as he over, the guard clutched at his groin in pain, falling to the floor. He was in too much pain to radio for help when he noticed the owner of the red boot, a rather lanky young adult in a full body red suit kick him while he was down while another young adult in the exact same attire fastened a strip of duct tape to his mouth, then kicked him as well. The poor guard succumbed to pain and unconsciousness in a manner of seconds.

Things went about similarly on the lower roof and the ground level as well. The Billy's laid ambushes for the guards, then overpowered them with numbers and other methods of dirty fighting. Once the guards were taken care of, the Billy's began to tie them up with duct tape, and leave them where they found them, but not until they were carefully concealed from sight.

Once they were done, one of the Billy's signaled to the rest, and pulled out a communicator. "Mammoth, you're up."

* * *

"Aw, why do they get all the fun with smashing heads..." Mammoth pouted as Gizmo explained how Billy would take care of the guards.

"Cause you'll be takin' care of the road leading up to the place." Gizmo said evilly, as one limb put the miniature of the half-orc barbarian with a large double-ax far down the road from the library in the way of a toy truck.

* * *

In the silence of the night, Mammoth waited in the bushes on the side of the road. It was a dark, forest road, not very well paved, and far from the city lights. In the darkness, Mammoth could hide unseen, even for his great size, cloaked in the darkness, save for the glow of his white eyes. Mammoth growled as a truck came down the road towards the library. It was an armored truck, bearing the logo of the Jump City Task Force on the side - officers to take over the next shift for the officers at the library.

As the truck drove nearer to Mammoth's hiding spot, Mammoth leaped from the cover of darkness, rushing by the lights of the truck. The driver only had time to say, "What the..." before the massive powerhouse rammed right into the side of the armored truck, making a large dent as the truck was shoved sideways. Mammoth grunted with effort as he struggled to force the truck to a stop, pounding at the armored sides of the truck with his massive hands, tearing them apart. The Task Force members inside screamed as Mammoth smiled his toothy smile, giving the officers a clear view of his sharp teeth, as he proceeded to smash each and every one of them into the woods.

One of the officers had the sense of mind to grab a laser rifle from the floor, and fire at Mammoth. The bestial powerhouse only grunted as the laser scorched his tough skin. It stung with such irritation, that Mammoth let out a growl of pain. Eyes now glowing in the darkness of night from rage, Mammoth grabbed at the officer's rifle, wrenching it out of his hands with his incredible strength before crushing the highly advanced weapon into pieces with one hand. Then with a swat of the back of his hand, Mammoth sent the officer flying into a tree, where the whiplash knocked the officer's helmet off, and he fell into a slump at the trunk's base. Grunting to himself, Mammoth wiped his hands off the dust and debris, and pulled out his communicator, growling into it, "Popped the Can."

* * *

"So, what do I do, then, just keep an eye on things?" See-More asked, a little excited by the prospects of the heist, and wondering whether he would get a piece of the action.

"Yeah," Gizmo said, to which See-More's face drooped. A robotic limb moved the elf archer miniature figure closer towards the library, in a position where the archer would have a clear vantage point over the entire library... if the archer could see through walls. "You'll be keepin' an eye on things from above. Once Mammoth has taken care of the new shipment of soldiers, and the guards are out, you'll be scanning the building for the way in. The schematics don't have exactly where it is, but it has a general location. It's on the ground level in some section of book shelves. When we are clear, you can find it."

* * *

See-More smiled as he heard over the comm in his ear - connected to his communicator - Billy's affirmation of a clear coast, and that Mammoth had taken care of the reinforcements. The large eye-balloon began to grow smaller as See-More descended from the skies to rest atop a rather large tree where he had a clear view of the entire library. As his eye began to retract back into the visor, See-More touched at the key dial on the side of the visor, and his eye rolled back to normal. Blinking to ensure it was alright, See-More whispered into the communicator, "Eagle Eye is in place. Throwing up black and white, now."

See-More touched the dial of his visor, and his eye begin to spin in it's socket, eventually settling on the X-Ray setting. See-More's eye, which was usually a light green, was now solid black with white outlines over the iris and cornea. Gazing at the library, See-More peered right through the walls, noting the various structures within and noting the various rooms and shelves and counters about the first floor. He kept his eye peeled on the first floor, systematically searching for the secret door into the hidden vault no one was supposed to know about.

* * *

"So, whar will yoo be?" Billy drawled at Gizmo, a finger pointed at the young genius in mock accusation. His eye squinted at the gadgeteer, wondering if the tiny techno-wiz was gonna make them do all the dirty work while he sat from afar. He was appeased when Gizmo smiled evilly, clapping his hands together and rubbing them with sinister delight.

"Oh, by then, I will likely already be inside." Gizmo said, drawing curious stares from the rest. Gizmo merely grinned.

* * *

**So, what do you all think?**

**Leave a Review! Please!**

**And BTW, I already have written chapter 6, and should have it up...**

***suddenly, there is a crash at kenmadragons' door and the writer turns to see Kyd Wykkyd's red eyes glowing at him from the shadows. Then in a flash of darkness, the author's drafts for chapter 6 are gone from his hands, and in its place is the following note in a spidery handwriting***

**"Kidnapped Chapter 6. Holding it hostage. Will not release until ****_Wykkyd Shadows_**** gets more reviews or favorites, or stuff. Have Fun, Enjoy, & REVIEW.**

**-Kyd Wykkyd"**

**Nooooooooooooooooo! *author is on knees shaking fists at the sky***

***turns back to computer hurriedly* Well, what are you waiting for? Review! Chapter 6 is on the line! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**"I accidentally let the chapter escape while making a pillow fort. Had to recapture it. Gizmo was not happy, but Billy and See-More thought it was funny (they were too busy laughing to notice Gizmo's curses). My demands were met, so here is the hostage. Sinisterly yours, Kyd Wykkyd"**

***author finishes reading letter, and then grabs stack of papers with chapter on them and begins typing furiously***

**A/N: Yeah, I meant to have this up a little earlier, but SAT and Relatives over on the same weekend sorta ate up a bunch of time.**

**But yeah, we are back with Wykkyd Shadows, where we get further into the heist!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

"Whad'dya mean already inside? When'd dat happen?" Mammoth asked, scratching his head. The powerhouse, Billy, and See-More looked at Gizmo with confusion. Gizmo regarded them with exasperation, as if it wasn't clear. Kyd on the other hand, seemed bored, idly playing games with his fingers on the tables and some of the discarded miniatures while waiting for his turn in the plan.

"Argh," Gizmo groaned, face-palming. "Once Billy's cleared the guards, I'll be popping the grate on the left back wall above the second floor and making my way into the ventilation shafts. Then I'll be on my way through the air ducts and accessing the main control lines. Hack in, cut the lights and access the mainframe so I can make sure we don't get caught on the security cameras."

"Wait, won't there be someone watching the cameras on the inside?" See-More wondered.

"Yeah, but they won't notice a thing." Gizmo grinned.

* * *

"Stupid crummy ventilation shafts..." Gizmo grumbled to himself as he crawled on all fours, barely able to move about. He was pulling himself through the ducts on his elbows and knees, it was that much of a tight squeeze. He hated being called small or tiny - it hurt his pride. Sure, he had a bigger IQ than most people that were bigger than him, but it still hurt when they made him appear childish.

And now, he was just a bit too big. Oh, the irony.

* * *

It had been easy getting in. As soon as Billy had given the 'all clear', Gizmo had hovered down from above, a large helicopter rotary protruding from his backpack harness, bringing him down to eye level with the grate. Then the auto-tool-gun in Gizmo's tiny little hands took care of the massive bolts and screws that held the grate in place. As the grate fell freely, a robotic limb suddenly shot out to deftly catch the grate before it made a sound as it dropped. Gizmo merely crawled into the grate, grunting slightly as he squeezed through. As the helicopter blade pulled itself back into his harness, Gizmo continued to crawl further into the ventilation shaft, the robotic limb pulling the grate back into place behind him.

Gizmo grunted as he continued through the ventilation shafts, his goggles displaying the ventilation networks for the building in the corner of his vision as it also allowed him to see in the darkness of the shafts. He pulled himself through the shafts until he came to a vertical shaft that went down to the next level. It was steep, and to Gizmo's surprise, there was a massive spinning fan at the bottom. Gizmo checked the network route again, and realized that this was the only way down to get close to it, and he had forgotten to take the fan into account.

* * *

"Crud," he swore as he realized his mistake. He had to get down there, but the walls of the shaft were slick, and there would be no way of stopping the fan without it being noticed. Beneath him, the fan continue to whirr and spin with an audible slice of the fan blades, as if taunting the gadgeteer for his error. But Gizmo wasn't a young genius for nothing. Screwing his courage to the sticking place, Gizmo crawled halfway into the vertical ventilation shaft, before twisting himself so he lay on his back, front half mere feet above the spinning blades of death. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a small device, and slammed it onto the top of the vertical shaft. Then pressing a button on the device, Gizmo pulled at another part of the device, which came off with a whining line of nylon wire connected to the device. Latching the wire to the chest of his harness, Gizmo leaned backwards, and slid his legs out of the shaft into the vertical drop, carefully making sure the line would hold his weight. The line did not snap as it went taught, and Gizmo now hung upside down in the vertical shaft, eyes pointing downwards as he stared at the whirling fan.

Swallowing deeply as he brushed away the gathering sweat on his brow, Gizmo pressed a button on his harness, and the line begin to unwind. Gizmo descended, ever so slowly to him, as his face neared and neared the fan blades. One slight miscalculation, and he was dead. The gadgeteer was not unused to the threat of death, but the tension and desire for the prize of the heist allowed the pressure to start to get to him.

Calamity struck when the line of nylon wire suddenly stopped, halfway down the ventilation shaft. Gizmo blinked, then stared up at the device he had stuck to the top of the shaft. The line had apparently gotten stuck as he descended. Swearing a thousand times in his juvenile manner in his mind, Gizmo tugged on the wire, hoping to jar it loose and continue to release wire, whispering, "_Come on...come on...!_" But in his irritation and rush, Gizmo accidentally forgot to keep the release controlled, and the device let the entire wire run free. Gizmo fell head first towards the sharp spinning fan blades as the wire fell loose. Gizmo prayed for mercy and salvation, hoping he wouldn't go to hell when he died in the next few seconds as the sound of the fan grew louder and louder, the slice of the blades becoming ever closer...

* * *

Gizmo blinked. He was alive? He looked down, and immediately regretted it. His head was a mere inch from the fan's whirling blades, and the line was taught. Gizmo thanked his lucky stars as he pulled himself up on the wire, so his head was actually up, before activating a command on his harness to send four robotic limbs out and grip the four edges of the fan. Once the limbs were secure, Gizmo unlatched the wire from his harness, and his weight then rested on the four robotic limbs. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gizmo guided the limbs to put him into the ventilation shaft he wished to go through, and crawled in as the limbs rescinded into the harness.

Now on all fours once more, Gizmo crawled through the ducts, and found the section of the shafts that ran alongside the main lines of the building. Smiling evilly to himself, Gizmo activated a blow torch on his harness that cut a neat rectangle in the shaft wall, and with a simple tap of the finger, Gizmo could see the various wires and hard lines that were stapled to the infrastructure of the building. Pulling out a few odd tools and tidbits from his harness, Gizmo located the main lines for the computer network and surveillance network, and plugged his harness into the system. A couple robotic limbs then extended from his harness to provide him with a monitor and keyboard, and the gadgeteer was off to work, accessing the library systems, cutting through the supposedly impervious firewalls, and taking control of the library's lesser systems. Once he had access, he punched in a code that would send a feedback loop of the last ten minutes to the guards in the surveillance room, then remotely killed the lights for the entire building, except the surveillance room.

All throughout the library (save that one tiny room with all the camera monitors which two sleepy guards stared at in boredom), the lights fizzed out of existence, and the library was drenched in darkness.

"Nighty night." Gizmo whispered into his communicator, a sinister grin as his eyes gleamed in the light of the monitor upon which his programs did their work.

* * *

In the library, Raven had already been curious when she thought she heard sounds from about here. Floating through the library, she wondered what was going on. Nothing prepared her for the surprise of the few lights still on in the library suddenly going out at the same time. Now cloaked in the darkness that surrounded her, Raven floundered about, worry starting to creep into her thoughts as she tried to find a light switch, exclaiming aloud, despite herself, "Hey, what's going on? Who turned out the lights?"

* * *

In another part of the library, the sudden loss of light and shut down of the security cameras went unnoticed by the two guards from the Jump City task force who were struggling to keep themselves awake as they stared at the various screens and monitors, seeing what the cameras saw. They didn't even notice the slight twitch of the monitors as the video was played into a loop, too busy propping themselves up to keep their eyes open, wondering when the next shift would arrive and relieve them so they could get some sleep.

* * *

"By the time the lights are out and the cameras taken care of, See-More should have found the vault entrance." Gizmo detailed to the others as one of his robotic limbs placed a miniature of a tiny gnome like creature with a slight beard and large flash goggles, carrying a sizable hammer with a spike opposite the head, upon the schematic where Gizmo would be in the ventilation ducts to hack into the computer systems.

See-More frowned. "Wait," he interrupted, "What if someone radios for help?"

Billy rolled his eyes at that. "Even _ah_ 'no dat wun. _Take car' uv 'em!_"

* * *

Back on the road leading up to the library, a Task Force guard groaned. Blinking the haze that seemed to cover his eyes, he peered through the cracked visor of his helmet. There were the sparks and glow of embers, as if the place had a fire recently, and there was torn metal all about. Groaning, the guard tried to sit up, but found himself pinned under a large portion of the truck's side wall. Swearing to himself, the guard wriggled to get the radio from his belt, and clicked on a frequency, mumbling a bit too loudly, "Ambushed... Relief Taken Out... Full Aler- **Argggggh!**"

The officer of the city was interrupted as a large foot was placed on the metal that pinned him to the ground, forcing more pressure on the officer. The officer released the radio as the pain shot through his entire body, pressing a dying scream from his throat as his lungs began to lose air from being squeezed so. A large meaty hand grabbed the dropped radio, and with little effort, smashed the device to bits with a crunch of the fingers before the officer's eyes. The officer struggled to twist despite the pain to get a glimpse of his antagonizer, and stared in abject fear of the glowing white eyes and primal growl that emanated from the maw beneath, surrounded by a large mane of wild hair.

The officer barely heard the growled words, "Say Uncle!" before a massive fist pounded into his aching head, slamming his helmeted head deeper into the asphalt of the road, sinking him into deep unconsciousness..

* * *

"But yeah, Billy is right. That's why if those snot wads in the security room get any bright ideas...well, Kyd knows what to do, right Kyd?" Gizmo said sinisterly, turning his attention towards the quietest member of the HIVE FIVE. He didn't find him in his seat, which was empty. Raising an eyebrow, Gizmo snarled, "Damnit, Kyd, where are you, ya chowderhead!"

Mammoth looked to his left, and noticed Kyd not in his seat, but under it, playing with the spare miniatures, not paying much attention to the proceedings too clearly. He clashed some of the figurines together, messing around with them as he played with little mind to the fact that he had finally come to be a part of the plan. Mammoth picked him up by the scruff of his cowl, and Kyd was hoisted back to the table, miniatures still in hand. BIlly scoffed at the sight of Kyd a bit embarrassed to have been caught not paying attention.

"Whut, ya playin' with dolls now?" Billy sneered at Kyd. Kyd's eyes merely narrowed, and suddenly, Kyd was gone. Billy blinked, wondering where Kyd had disappeared off to when he felt the air cut off from his body as something was jabbed and pressed into his neck. Choking for air, Billy turned his eyes to see Kyd crouching over him, one hand curled under Billy's neck as his thumb effectively pressed his windpipe closed. BIlly's face slowly began to turn purple as he struggled to wrap his hands on Kyd Wykkyd, but could never seem to find purchase on the dark villain. Kyd Wykkyd merely gleamed a terrifyingly mischievous smile, face now side by side with Billy's. See-More slammed his fist on the table as Billy was about to pass out, shouting, "**Enough!**"

And in an instant, the shadows swirled behind Billy, and Kyd was back in his seat, smiling his devilish grin as if nothing had happened. Billy gasped for air, staring daggers at Kyd Wykkyd for almost knocking him out, an animosity that Kyd ignored as he turned to Gizmo, wondering what he had been needed for, eyebrow raised, an effect his cowl contorted to rather well.

Gizmo merely laughed a little, and said sinisterly, "Yes, exactly like that. If the guards watching the cameras do anything they ain't supposed to, _take care of them_."

Kyd Wykkyd grinned.

* * *

The guards in the security room were very bored, wondering what in the world they were guarding a library for. All they really knew was that it was supposedly a high security job, and was kept rather hush hush. But theirs wasn't to question why, so they just did their job, staring at security cameras.

Then suddenly, something called over the radio placed on the panel between the two. "_Ambushed... Relief Taken Out... Full Aler- __**Argggggh!**_" Then the line went dead and static sounded throughout the room. The guards suddenly shot to attention.

One of them grabbed the radio, and tried calling back, but all he received was more static. The other swore, and scanned the monitors, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The one with the radio grabbed the two rifles propped against the wall and tossing one of them to his partner. Readying his rifle, the other opened the door, and walked out of the tiny security room, looking around for the Titan who was supposed to be there. His partner soon joined him, flicking the light switch to no avail. He instead tried peering out the window, and found a leg sticking out of the field of view, lying on the ground. It was a leg wearing an armored boot, the very same kind of boot the guard and his partner wore. The guard's eyes went wide, and he turned to warn his friend when the two felt a tap on their shoulders.

The two turned in unison to look over their shoulders and see these horrifying, glowing scarlet eyes peering through the darkness of the library. Then came the glint of sharp teeth pulled in a wicked smile as something grabbed their heads and smashed their skulls together. Both Jump City Task Force members crumbled like tissue paper as their skulls were bashed together, and went out like a light.

Kyd Wykkyd stood over the unconscious guards, smiling mischievously as he grabbed their legs, and with a strength beyond that his seemingly thin frame would suggest, dragged the two back into the security room. He propped the two guards back into their chairs, and turned to leave, before going back and taking out a black marker. In a matter of seconds, the two unconscious guards had new moustaches and goatees, and various other doodles over their faces in permanent marker. Kyd Wykkyd smirked as he looked over his work, before turning for the door, bolting it from the inside, then pressing his cloak to the door and stepping through the darkness of the portal created.

He then looked about, red eyes cutting through the darkness of the library, and smiled.

* * *

**So, what do you all think?**

**Read & Review! Please!**

**_Next Time on Wykkyd Shadows: Sights, Sounds, and Confusion in the Library!_**

**Here's a nice tid-bit of info. I have already written Ch. 7 and reviews/favs/actually leaving proof that the people who this site say viewed what I wrote actually exist hasten my editing process, and get the next chapter up sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Again Faithful Readers!**

**No, Kyd did not steal chapter 7 like he did 6, I'm just back after a long, unwanted, hiatus where RL was just kicking my butt. But, things are starting to fall back into manageable shape, and here is the long awaited seventh chapter! As always, we must have the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Teen Titans. Get over it.**

**Anywho, here's the chapter!**

**And if you are reading this, READ & REVIEW!**

**Seriously, reading is not enough. Leave a review if you have stuck with me this long, especially if you haven't reviewed yet. Seriously, leave a review, good or bad, help me make this story all the more awesome.**

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

"Hello?" Raven called out in her monotone, floating rather blindly in the darkness of the library. She took deep breaths, making sure she stayed calm - she could not let herself get scared. Remembering she was in a library, Raven held her hands before her, guiding herself by feeling for the bookcases, so she wouldn't run into one.

There was a sound from behind her once more. It sounded like a door opening. Heading for the sound, Raven thought of reaching for her communicator to call her friends, but decided against it. It was likely just a power failure, and one of those guards about the place was going to fix it. So she hoped, but she had to make sure. Gliding towards the sound of the door, Raven's eyes gleamed as she could make out faint light coming from nearby windows, giving her some manner of illumination.

A tapping sound from above her to the right. She whipped about, looking for the source of the noise, but could not find anything. Cursing silently to herself, she remembered that the security room was near where she thought she heard a door. Believing the two manning the security cameras might know something, Raven glided over towards the back of the library where the security room was. She thought she heard a noise, so she began to hurry, anxiety slowly creeping upon her.

In a manner of seconds, Raven was in the reference section, gliding towards the security room, wondering what in the world was going on, and why the lights weren't back on yet. She would have thought that if this library actually had anything worth a Titan's protection, it would at least have a back up generator...

To Raven's surprise, the door to the security room was shut, and there wasn't a soul in sight? Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, Raven rapped on the door, calling out, "Hello? What's wrong with the lights?" She got no answer. She called again, knocking on the door a little more insistently this time. Still no answer.

Irritated now, Raven gripped the door handle, and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. Raven stared at the door in shock. The door shouldn't be locked, but it was? What in the world was going on? She had to find out, for her gut told her something was terribly wrong.

Clenching her fists, Raven breathed in deeply, and called upon the powers within her, allowing her emotions to run in smooth controlled courses. Dark energy flowed about her, illuminating her eyes in a glow of darkness, as coronas of mystical black energy gathered about her hands. With a gesture of the hand, a swirl of darkness erupted on the surface of the door, growing in size and solidity of shadow. Taking a deep breath, maintaining her concentration, Raven stepped through the portal of darkness.

* * *

From his vantage point, See-More was having difficulty locating the entrance to the hidden vault. Even with his X-Ray vision, there were too many obstacles and rebounds to take into consideration, and it was very disorienting to use. Groaning as he rubbed his head with one hand, See-More zoomed in on the first floor, searching the ground in a grid pattern, trying to block out any obstacles or obstructions to that view.

After a half minute of diligent searching, See-More had come up with nothing. Grimacing, he could hear it now, the various dirty looks he would get from his 'friends' for mucking up the mission, not to mention the snide comments, like For a guy called See-More, you sure can't See Much" or something to that effect. Humiliation and the facing the disappointment of his friends if he failed - it felt like there was a great deal of pressure on the poor guy's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, See-More tried to calm himself. He had to keep his cool, just as his big bro had always said.

"Stay cool," he had said. "An' ya can do anythin'." See-More smiled. Those were the words his big bro had said before getting carted off to jail then convincing a jury he was innocent of a crime he had not committed, despite all the evidence against him.

"Stay cool," See-More whispered to himself, gathering up his wits to figure something out. _'Focus on what you know, and the answer will be clear',_ he thought to himself. He knew that there was a tunnel under the library to a hidden vault. He knew that the tunnel would have to be connected to the ground floor somewhere. He knew that his team was counting on him, and he couldn't fail. He knew that he had looked for the tunnel with his X-Ray vision, but it failed.

'_Wait, why did the X-Ray fail?'_ See-More wondered.

A moment of pondering, and he suddenly realized the answer. The tunnel was lined with lead, and he couldn't see through the lead. That's why he couldn't see a tunnel with his X-Ray vision, the lead made it invisible to X-Ray! A wide grin coming to See-More's face, the cyclopean thief zoomed his X-Ray vision back on the ground floor and began searching for things he couldn't see, things like a large gap in his X-Ray vision where a quick reference to a part of Gizmo's schematics revealed to be the story time area for the children's section.

"Yes! Found it!" See-More exclaimed aloud, glad there was no one about to hear him. He then grabbed the communicator looking through the building now for Kyd. He switched his eyes from the solid black with white outlines of the X-Ray setting to an eye that was a solid light blue, save the tiny red iris. Heat vision.

Spotting a heat mass next to the security room where there were two more heat signatures slumped inside, See-More grinned as he whispered into the HIVE communicator. "Hidey Hole Located. Secret Panel in the middle of the room with the couches. Children's section. Can't miss it. Do your thing Kyd."

* * *

As Kyd had stepped through the shadowy portal he had made, he felt a slight vibration at his side. Eyes widening suddenly, Kyd vanished to the second floor, paranoia taking hold of him. He clung to the shadows, wondering what made him shake so much when he realized that it was just his communicator. Usually he was able to keep a commlink set into his cowl tuned to the HIVE frequencies, so he was still getting used to the communicator. It had been a while since they had used the clunky gadgets, and he chastised himself mentally for his foolishness.

Taking out the communicator, he flipped open the lid, and read the message from See-More. Tapping his chin with a single, he wondered if he could remember exactly where that might have been. Looking around, he realized he was on the second floor, which made him grimace slightly. It made no difference to the teleporter what floor he was on, but it irked him that he had simply teleported from paranoia and such silliness. Sure, he liked a good laugh, but it irked him when he was the butt of the joke.

Kyd sighed silently, and the shadows swallowed him up, swirling into an infinitesimal mote of darkness, reappearing a few feet away from the open area with the large rug and various comfy chairs and bean bags in the middle of the children's section. He paused, and turned his head as something caught his eye. There was a cardboard book resting on the shelf with a black dragon fighting a knight in armor. A princess wearing an absurdly pointy hat with some manner of cloth coming out of it dressed in pure pink seemed to be screaming while in the dragon's claws, and the dragon was belching out flames at the knight. Kyd picked up the children's book, looking at it strangely, head tilted slightly to the left as his eyes softened as he gazed at the scene.

The strange feelings the children's book brought about vanished as the communicator at his hip began to vibrate vigorously once more. Scowling, Kyd Wykkyd placed the book back on the shelf, and walked towards the open area with the chairs and stuff. Flipping out the communicator, his eyes quickly scanned the message, narrowing as they got to the end of the message. Once he was done reading the message, Kyd's brow furrowed in confusion, a slight frown coming to his face. His fingers moved quickly, faster than one might think possible, typing out a quick message on the communicator to the effect of, "What r u talking bout? Im not in SR..."

He slipped the communicator back into his belt, wondering what in the world See-More was talking about. He was here in the children's section, where he was supposed to. Why would See-More say he was still doing in the security room? Kyd wondered about this as he looked for the edge of the rug. Once he found it, he silently grunted as he lifted the heavy rug from the library floor, peeling it away.

* * *

Raven stared in shock as she found the two Task Force members out cold in their chairs. As she walked over for a closer look, tapping one of them on the shoulder, the guard fell back in his chair, revealing his heavily doodled face.

Raven raised her eyebrows incredulously. _What in the world is going on,_ she wondered to herself. It then dawned upon her that she was here to guard the library, and apparently, she hadn't been doing her job. Someone was in the library, and was doing something that she felt she had to stop. She didn't know what made this library need the protection, but given how the Task Force members were out cold and faces doodled upon, she figured that she needed to stop whoever was doing all of this.

Motion on the monitors caught her eye. She looked at the cameras, and her jaw dropped from shock. She saw... herself. There she was, on the cameras reading that rather racy book and blushing furiously in solitude. Raven's face began to grow red as she noticed how clearly the camera had caught her on film, and had even gotten a good view of the book she was reading. She then saw herself drop the book, look about, pick it up, then put it down again to float off the monitor. She checked the other monitors but didn't see herself again. Then suddenly, there she was again, sitting in that comfy chair reading that novel that she was so embarrassed to have been caught reading.

Eyes going wide, Raven realized that the camera footage was being looped, and the Task Force members watching it had been taken out. But why in the world... No, no time for hesitation or question. She had to find whoever was responsible for this, and bring them to justice. If it was just some prank, then why go to such extents. It had to be something serious, or there wouldn't have been so many lengths taken to conceal it.

Raven flicked her hand towards the door, and felt the dark energy flow through her fingertips, arcing out to blast the bolts off the door. The door swung free, and Raven floated out there when she heard a voice from within the library. A voice that was slightly grained and static-y, and coming from the area where she had just been sitting. Bringing her hood up to conceal all save her eyes, Raven zoomed for the Children's Section, dark magic swirling about her hands and eyes as she prepared to deal with whoever was there.

* * *

See-More frowned as he stared at the back section of the library with his Heat Vision. He could still see the two stationary lumps of heat from the two security guards, though they were starting to dim a little. Yet, the lump that he noticed was Kyd suddenly disappeared when he called the HIVE villain, then automatically re-appeared turning a corner to come to the two heat masses in the security room, then pass through the door and be in the security room.

"Weird," See-More whispered to himself, wondering why Kyd would have come back to the security room. Shouldn't he have gone to the children's section on the other side of the library to get into the tunnel? What was he doing back in the security room?

"Hey Kyd," See-More whispered into the communicator. "What are you doing back in the Security Room? Ya need to be at the tunnel!"

After a second of wait, See-More felt his communicator buzz. Flipping it open to read the message, See-More frowned, and his dark face began to grow pale. Eyes shooting back up to the library, accessing Heat Vision once more, See-More gazed at the heat signature of the figure standing in the security room, trying to discern details that could help solve the conundrum. The figure was lithe, much like Kyd, but apparently shorted, and it's feet seemed to never touch the ground. In fact, it's legs didn't seem to move that much when they were. As the figure turned and pointed at the door, See-More's eyes grew wide as he noticed through the zoom lense of the heat vision that there was more heat divided into two section's upon the figure's chest rather than spread solidly about. The figure was s girl. And she was flying, making a motion to pull up a hood.

See-More turned his heat vision off momentarily as he grabbed his communicator and spoke quickly into the open channel. "Guys! Bad news! _There's a TITAN IN THE BUILDING!_"

* * *

Kyd groaned internally as the communicator buzzed once more. The rug was quite heavy and large, and even with Kyd's night attuned eyes, he wasn't sure where the hidden panel would be. Best he could do was remove the whole rug and then look for the entrance. Of course, this was complicated by the fact that he would now need a hand to grab his communicator from his belt, and the rug required two hands to keep up. How he hated these situations.

Struggling to keep the heavy rug up with one hand, Kyd's other hand went ot his belt, unlatching the communicator, flipping it open with a flick of the hand. But as he brought the communicator up to where he could see it, the rug slipped from his grasp. As he darted to catch it, he forgot the communicator which fell and hit the floor with an audible . Kyd's eyes shot wide as he saw the communicator hit the ground, and See-More's voice play through the speakers. Of all the rotten luck, it had to hit the button that un-muted the darn device. Kyd's eyes squeezed shut as he heard the words shouted through the communicator for all in the building to hear:

"_**- ITAN IN THE BUILDING!**_"

Kyd froze, and dropped the rug, grabbing the communicator. Did See-More say there was a Titan in the building? As in, one of the good guys? Thinking on his feet, he threw himself away from the open area into the aisles of bookcases, thanking that they would provide the ampe shadows he needed to hide given the lack of lights. He looked over his shoulders, red eyes deep with anxiety as he remembered what Gizmo had said if something went wrong, or they encountered something that wasn't in the plan.

* * *

"Uh, I gotta question?" Mammoth asked, raising one his large hands as if to ask for permission. The others gathered at the table turned to look at him, expressions of fatigue on their faces. They had had to go over multiple sections so the powerhouse could understand the plan and remember it, and none of them wanted to have to do it again. Well, everyone except Kyd, who didn't have to. It was one of the perks of being silent.

"If you need me to go over how you are supposed to just smash ..." Gizmo started, voice growing increasingly irritated before Mammoth cut him off.

"Naw, it's not that. I was jus' wonderin'. What happens if somethin' happens dat isn't in your plan?"

Gizmo paused. That was actually an inteligent and pertinent question. Gizmo scratched his near bald head, before a grin returned to his evil little face, as he gave his answer in one word.

"Improvise."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Wonder what happens next?**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, we are back with another chapter of Wykkyd Shadows! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**Now, if you have stuck with me so far, thank you, and please review/comment/favorite/follow, whatever! It helps make this story better.**

**So, Read & Review please!**

* * *

Kyd crept about the children's section, keeping to the shadows. He silently gripped the edges of his long dark cloak, ready to whip it about to either leap through the shadows or slice at the Titan who would be attracted by the noise. Kyd Wykkyd tensed slightly as his sharp ears noted the rush and fluttering of cloth getting louder and louder. Such noises would have been imperceptible to any other, but Kyd knew that someone was coming, and his senses were much sharper than the ordinary person's. He knew from experience that one needs sharp senses in order to survive, especially considering how easily he was able to take care of those without. Kyd withheld the smirk that would normally have crossed his face. A Titan was about, and he had to be careful about himself. If he was found, the entire mission was compromised, and the HIVE FIVE would be hard pressed for another chance at a prize as the one under his feet.

The firmness of the wall told Kyd that there wasn't any more room to back away. A quick glance forward through the aisle showed that he hadn't gotten far from the area with the chairs. Kyd frowned slightly. He couldn't hear any footsteps. Kyd thought quickly about what this could mean. There were only five Titans in Jump City, and of them, the robotic teen Cyborg couldn't conceal his footsteps. The Boy Wonder on the other hand, from what Kyd had discovered, was likely adept enough to move silently, but there was that strange whining sound.

_What is that sound?_ Kyd wondered to himself. He tried to remember where he had heard that slight vibration in the air before, why it felt so familiar. He ruled out the alien girl - she was clearly out of the question. The green changeling? Kyd smirked at the thought of the changeling being silent. He did not know the changeling too well, but he was sure that the changeling could not make his skin tingle as such. Then who?

The ends of Kyd's hairs stood on end, and the dark thief felt a shiver run through his body. He had felt this before, so often. He froze up with hesitation. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he would have to fight her, that much was certain, but could he? The sorceress was powerful, yet Kyd was confident of his own abilities, and sure that if and when they fought, he could come out on top if he focused. But he didn't want to fight her...

Kyd then paused as he second thought his own thoughts. He wondered why he had just so desperately wanted it _not_ to be her. He had fought with her before alongside the HIVE, but why was it that he hesitated now?

Kyd shook his head, trying to focus on the here and now. His head turned to the bookshelf to the right, and quickly clambered up the shelves to balance silently upon the thin and narrow top. Ensuring his own silence and virtual invisibility in the shadows, Kyd Wykkyd hid in the darkness, eyes watching for the approaching girl. His heart sank as he saw her there.

* * *

Raven quickly flew about the library, rushing through the aisles of books, finding her way back to the children's section. She scowled as she did so, though she wondered what would cause someone to incapacitate some guards at a library. What was their goal? Did it have something to do with why she had been tasked to guard the building? If so, then Raven knew she had messed up, and she needed to fix her mistakes.

Once she was over the children's section area with the comfy chairs and colorful rug, Raven tried to find whoever it was who had made the noise. It sounded like yelling, but nobody was there. Raven frowned, wondering where the person or thing was hiding. She searched the area, looking for any hiding place where an intruder might have hid. Using her abilities, she had focused on lifting up the chairs and bean bags, searching underneath them. The sorceress flushed as she found the racy book she had just been reading, and a quick corona of energy engulfed the book, then sent it flying back to it's place in the library shelves.

Her quick search of the area revealed nothing to Raven. Whoever was in here was likely gone, but they were very good. They were Robin-good, leaving no trace of their presence to her search. Raven clenched her fists, and a bean bag behind her exploded as she groaned in frustration. She had failed, and let the city down. Someone had gotten in, and she hadn't stopped them. And they had likely done whatever it was she was supposed to have stopped. Or had she?

Raven wondered why that sound could have been made? It was definitely a voice, but whose? Pondering this, Raven tried to get her emotions back in check, breathing in, and out, focusing her abilities and emotions, becoming more aware of the various emotions she was feeling, and bringing them under control.

"Wait, that's odd...," Raven thought aloud, as she began to sense something from slightly above her, but a few feet off to the side. Eyes closed, Raven focused, her empathic senses feeling a strong surge of conflict that was not her own. She frowned, wondering why she could feel emotions that weren't hers. What with the lack of guards in the library, she was the only person in this library who should have active emotions at the moment...wasn't she?

Focusing her senses on the stray tangle of emotions, Raven quickly realized that they were fading, and losing in strength, though the emotions seemed rather conflicted. Trying to discern the emotions, Raven got the sense of humor and joy, but it seemed in conflict with regret and a sense of unwanted conflict. And was that a hint of infatuation she noted? The emotions were confused, tumbled, and congealed into a single psychic mass, and as Raven tried to peer further into the mess, then something went wrong. The presence, the emotions, they simply vanished.

Confused, Raven expanded her empathic senses even further, and found the tangled mass of feelings once more. The emotions now seemed erratic, but focused, now turning to more confrontational feelings. She could feel from the thing a sense of being hunted, and wishing to get away mixed with a desire to lash back and attack the threat. Raven realized her senses were noticed, for the emotions were slowly fading in strength, but remained nonetheless. Her eyes shot open, and gazed to where her senses lead her, floating through the bookshelves, before stopping in a certain part of the children's section where she turned towards the shelf, then floated straight up to meet the gaze of two orbs of scarlet.

"Found you."

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd was looking down upon the children's section reading area with the comfy chairs and rug hiding the secret entrance. Perched perfectly in the shadows, Kyd blended in with the surrounding darkness, glowing red eyes dimmed, and unnoticeable. He had to stay calm. There was no use in getting worked up, he had to take care of her.

But, he couldn't. Kyd knew he had to get into the hidden vault that was no beneath the sorceress' feet, and he would have to fight her to get there, but he just could not bring himself to fight her. _Why is that though?_ he wondered to himself. He could not explain why he was hesitant, when he had fought her before, when he and the gang were caught in the middle of a heist by those darn do-gooders. She was one of those do-gooders, so why was he hesitant to attack her? Was it attraction? Not really, no. He merely joked around, and made those signs of attraction to throw the do-gooders off their game. He had fought her before, tried to kill her before with Psimon, so why was he hesitating now? Knowing fully well he could take her out quickly, Kyd Wykkyd felt rooted to the spot, snared in hesitation like a deer caught in headlights.

A book flew past his head. A raised eyebrow and trained reflexes caught the book instinctively, and with nary a second thought, Kyd Wykkyd pocketed the book. He wondered if it was important, but doubted it. He then looked on to see the sorceress rooting through the children's section of the library, no doubt searching for him. A part of Wykkyd was glad she couldn't find him, but for some reason, another part wanted to stand before her, let her know he was there. Odd, the dark teen figured, knowing that he had to put duty first.

Looking on with curiosity, Kyd gazed at the sorceress, who seemed to be trying to calm down. Kyd smiled. The sorceress was a fright when she was furious and caught up in her emotions, but when she was calm, the teleporter found her a demure beauty. Kyd frowned a little though, for the sorceress' hood was up, and he could not gaze upon her...

Kyd blinked._ No,_ he told himself sternly. He had to focus on the mission. Kyd calmed himself down, and began to think about the task at hand, what he had to do. He had to have fun with a pesky obstacle to a prize that would give him a great deal of fun for a very long time. So much mischief to be wrought with such a prize, such grandeur in scheming designs! Kyd smiled mischievously, when he felt his skin chill, and knew something was wrong.

He looked on with horror as the sorceress seemed to turn his way. Her eyes were closed, yet for some reason, Kyd knew that he had been found. He felt a surge of curiosity in his thoughts, an emotion that welled up from deep inside. A psychic touch to his emotions, trying to find him, trying to figure him out. Kyd panicked, blood pumping quickly as fear began to take a hold of him. Old memories resurfaced at the mental and emotional prodding, ancient memories - snippets of a past Wykkyd never wanted to relive. Flames burned in the dark teen's vision, awful laughter sounding in his ears, glittering maws and sharpened claws gleaming in the firelight, as he could feel the wails of thousands in an instant. Horrors Kyd Wykkyd knew were better buried.

Clutching his head, Wykkyd moaned in abject silence as he filled his mind with a single thought:

_Fight or Flight?_

Kyd Wykkyd vanished. The shadows swirled, and he was on the other side of the children's section, now out of sight and hopefully farther enough away that he wouldn't be seen. He prayed that the sorceress merely give up looking for the source of the sounds the communicator made, but he knew that was unlikely. It was wishful thinking, that she would leave for another part of the library so he could go back and get into the hidden vault, and finish the job.

But first, he had to bring himself under control. Kyd Wykkyd remembered how the sorceress always seemed to lack emotions, yet he just now felt a surge of emotions. It was strange, but it told Kyd something. Her abilities came from her emotions, and she can read his. That was how she seemed to look right at him, though he was hidden. His emotions betrayed him, his own thoughts a flashing sign to her.

Closing his eyes, Kyd took a few deep breaths, centering himself as he did so. He now accepted the inevitable. She could find him, and so he would have to fight her. Though he did not wish to cause any harm to her, Kyd cemented his resolve, gloved fingers lightly grasping the edge of his cloak as he prepared himself to teleport into the fray.

But he should have been paying much more attention, for when he opened his scarlet red eyes again, he found himself staring right into a pair of beautiful violet eyes surrounded by the darkness of a hood.

"Found you," Raven said, as Kyd noticed her mouth curl into a slight smirk.

* * *

**You should know by now that I find cliffhangers fun. ;P**

**Anyways, wonder what happens next? Can't wait for the next chapter?**

**REVIEW! Or Favorite, or Follow, or Something!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone out there!**

**Sorry about the unannounced and extremely long hiatus. I sorta had things happen IRL, and I just never got back into the swing of writing until just recently. Still a little shaky, but eh, it's an update.**

**So, once again I am back with more Wykkyd Shadows, and will say that I do plan on continuing with the story, and this is not an abandoned project.**

**A deep and heartfelt thank you to all who read this story while I was away, and were kind enough to leave such nice comments. You people who put the time into leaving those comments and reviews really make me feel like I'm doing something right with this story.**

**But, enough of that, we need a Disclaimer: Which is pretty obvious that I do not own the Teen Titans, but this story is indeed mine. Don't sue me.**

**Anywho, here's the long awaited Chapter 9.**

**READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

"Found you," Raven said, as Kyd noticed her mouth curl into a slight smirk.

Kyd didn't think, old instincts kicking in as his body answered the question his mind struggled with. It decided to Fight.

Despite the awkward position atop the bookshelf, Kyd spun about on his hands, lashing out with a booted kick. The boot toe smashed into the sorceress's head, sending her flying to the side, as Kyd whirled from the momentum of the spinning kick. Raven cried out in pain the boot crunched into the side of her head, and she was flung to the ground, her concentration temporarily broken. Falling to the ground, Raven hit the carpet with a thud, eyes squeezed shut from the sudden pain, as her dark hood fell clear, and a tangle of purple hair lay free in a sprawl. Kyd's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done, and in his shocked daze, he dropped from the top of the bookshelf, landing silently and safely on the floor like a cat. He slipped closer to her, leaning over the dark witch a little, wondering if she was okay while inwardly cursing himself for not having better control.

* * *

Raven groaned, head ringing. The side of her head hurt, and she found her concentration slipping as a surge of pain ran through her head as she tried to focus. Grasping at the carpet with her fingers, Raven tried to move a little. No, there was too much pain. Raven cursed her imprudence, she knew she should have known better than to not have her magic shield her. Now, she was in pain from a lucky shot.

_Wait, the villain!_ Raven thought in her mind. _Which one was he... was it a he? Ugh, it hurts..._

Raven struggled to remember what she could about the villain who had attacked her. All she could really remember was that the villain was dark and very quiet, and there were those piercing red dots... just like the villain who had made Starfire disappear! It was Kyd Wykkyd! What was he doing here? Raven quickly ignored the question, knowing that it was very likely "no good" if he had attacked her. Gritting her teeth with anger, Raven blinked, gathering up her energies. The pain was beginning to abate, and she could focus her magics once more. As her eyes opened, Raven noticed the two glowing red points in the darkness of the library, and the rough shade of the shelves on either side of her. But those red eyes, that was what she focused on. The villain who had taken Starfire from her and the other Titans, the one who had stolen one her best and only true friends. The one responsible for all the pain the team had suffered under her absence. He was up to no good again, and Raven would make him answer for his crimes.

* * *

Kyd could see the girl's eyes fluttering, her form struggling to rise. Hands moving to help her up and tend to her, Kyd held himself back, conflicted. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple job. Just a vault under a library. Easy. Quick. Flawless. But it had all gone wrong. Kyd knew he had done the right thing. Well, not the 'right' thing, but what he was supposed to do. He had incapacitated her for a while, and would be able to get on with the mission. All he had to do was finish her off, and everything would be fine.

There was the conflict. Kyd didn't want to hurt Raven anymore. The kick had been a reflex, an instinctual defense when she surprised him. An accident. He didn't mean to hurt her, not that badly. Before, he had always toyed with her in their 'dances', his blows mere leaves in the wind, no little weight to them. And now the sorceress was coming back to coherency. Kyd could tell, he had seen people reeling from the blows before, and how they came back to focus. Her eyes, those luscious orbs of violent that brimmed with life, flickering back into clarity. But there was something wrong with those eyes. They began to fix on him with a dangerous emotion. Anger. Kyd wondered why she was angry. What had he done? Was it the pain he had caused her?

Anguish crushed the poor dark soul of Kyd Wykkyd, as he stepped back. The witch began to rise, and darkness swirled about her, gathering in her hands and about her eyes to glow white. Her lips formed words, a chant, and the bookcases on either side of the boy rumbled.

_"Azarath..."_

Kyd stumbled backwards, hesitation gripping him as the witch floated off the ground, towering over the dark cloaked boy. The shadowy teen understood the words, ancient calls to power. To her hearth and control. She was angry, but this was controlled anger, and it gave her great power. All Kyd could do was back away, waiting for the spell to be unleashed.

_"...Metrion..."_

* * *

The sorceress grinned, as the magic answered her call, and she moved closer to the boy. When she had been in pain, the villain towered over her, now she was the one who towered over the other. Looking down at the villain, Raven could barely hold back the might of Rage pounding on the barriers of her mind, demanding to be released upon the villain, let anger be used for good for once. Surprisingly, Raven was willing to do so, but she feared Rage, knowing that if she let it consume her, as it would, she would be lost. So she controlled her rage, and let the villain fear her wrath.

The villain was backing away. Raven would not let him escape. She floated after him; not too quick, nor too slow, but just fast enough that the distance between them never changed. She pushed the villain back to the open area with the couch and the carpet, where she had been reading a novel in solitude less than an hour ago. There was everywhere for the villain to run in hide, but in this open space, and with the magnitude of the spell Raven was focusing her energy to run, there would be little use for fleeing.

She locked eyes with the villain who had caused her team so much grief. Her teammates were akin to a family for the sorceress, a treasured bond that this villain had torn asunder in taking Starfire from them. The team was in disarray, because the family was incomplete, one had been taken from the team. Raven wanted the villain to fear her, and suffer for all he had done to her and her friends.

So why was it that when she looked in Kyd Wykkyd's eyes she saw not fear nor defiance, but betrayal? Why could she feel from this villain whose work had driven Robin into an obsessive state, had caused Cyborg to nearly short circuit himself with frustration, had caused Beast Boy to lose his (bad) comedic edge, such a sorrowful feeling? Why could she feel from Kyd Wykkyd, who had caused Raven pain and the loss of a sister..._ regret?_

Rage pounded fiercely at the barriers of Raven's thoughts, shaking her out of her reverie. _No Matter,_ Raven thought to herself, cementing her intention to complete the spell. Kyd Wykkyd would be punished and made to face his crimes. But first, he would need to be taken down.

The comfy couches and massive bean bags floated and began to whirl violently about Kyd Wykkyd, all surrounded in a corona of Raven's shadowy magical energy. The villain was forced into the center of the open area and his way blocked by the blazing energy that threw the furniture in a cyclone about him. And before him, next to him in the cyclone, floated the sorceress, cape fluttering violently in the rushing wind of her energy, violet hair flaring and tossed about by the rushing magic. Raven's eyes blared white as she swept both arms from pointing to the side to point straight towards Kyd Wykkyd, and her magic responded.

Couches, bean bags, and other pieces of furniture swept up in the spell all stopped, still surrounded in the energy of Raven's magic, hovering in midair for a split second, before they all crashed together in less than a blink of an eye. The chairs and few small tables smashed as the wood crashed together and the bean bags exploded violently as the furniture collapsed into a single point. And at it's center was Kyd Wykkyd, assaulted on all sides by Raven's magic.

**_"... ZINTHOS!"_**

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd blinked. He was not prepared for the incredible maelstrom of magical energy throwing all the couches and bean bags and tables about him, and he was too stunned at Raven's fury to get out of the way. It was only when the fury stopped that Kyd Wykkyd's mind woke from it's confused and indecisive reverie.

Time seemed to slow to a halt, and Kyd could feel the immense magic about him. It was stifling, and all too familiar. He whimpered in his memories, they flashed through his mind. Back then, amidst the fire and carnage, the shadowy teleporter had acted upon instinct, but with his own style.

That was the trick, how he made it on top. It was what had made him formidable and dangerous. It was his way to doing things.

His fingers lightly grasped the edge of the long black cloak, and time seemed to slowly pick back up to speed, the furniture moving quickly towards him as the sorceress' mouth moved to word the last part of her chant. The teleporter acted quickly, so quickly that time seemed so very slow about him. The objects from about the place were hurtling towards him from all angles, yet all Kyd could do was smile. He just smiled his dangerous and mischievous smile, and his hand brought the cape whirling about with a flourish. And the split second the furniture exploded on him, Kyd was gone, winked away in the darkness.

* * *

Raven blinked as the dust from the crash blasted by here. She waved her hands, coughing a little as she pushed the dust away and looked at the wreckage. The furniture was all destroyed, that much was certain, all lumped together in the center of the open area. Raven levitated closer, looking for her foe, hoping that the villain had been incapacitated by her magic. She was walking on air, a smirk on her face as she imagined what the other Titans would say when she brought them Kyd Wykkyd trussed up.

Her smirk just as quickly gave way to a gaping mouth as she looked on with shock. She couldn't see him. Eyes glowing, she exerted her magical energy over the debris, shifting it out of the way as she moved it to find the villain's body. There was nothing there.

Shouting with frustration, Raven yelled with fury, "WHERE IS HE!?"

As if in response to her anger, she could feel a light tap on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide. She didn't need to turn her head and look behind her to know that there were two glowing orbs of scarlet and a mischievous grin right behind her in the hidden shadows.

The sorceress whirled about, a blast of black magical energy exploding from her hands as she sought to take down her foe. But the villain was not there. A tap came at her shoulder once more, but as the sorceress turned to face those glowing red eyes, she felt a tug at her neck. She choked as the villain pulled at the edge of her blue cape and threw it over her head, pulling it down her front so it forced her head down and dropped her to the ground.

Growling angrily at the villain, Raven struggled to get up, fumbling with the blue cloak that was draped over her face that she couldn't see. She got little time as the cape was pulled even farther, knocking her off her feet. Disoriented, the sorceress fell forward, throwing up her arms to break the fall she couldn't see. An arm, a surprisingly strong arm, suddenly wrapped itself around her chest, and she could feel the fingers grabbing and finding hold on her sleek costume. The arm tugged, and she rolled closer to the villain, grabbed in his arm. The cloak fell off her face, and she found another hand suddenly at her mouth, glove pressing down on her lips, preventing her from speaking.

Raven glared up at the glowing red eyes of the villain who had her in his arms, tightly grasped, and so incredibly close. She stared at those red orbs with venom, cursing at the accursed villain who had taken Starfire from their lives, and swearing angrily at how she had been wrapped in his arms and prevented from screaming at him or using her magic to free herself. But she could not say anything, her words stifled on the villain's glove. She feared the worst when they locked eyes, and the villain leaned in closer, grip growing tighter. She wondered what was going to happen now, imagining if this was what Starfire had thought and felt when Kyd Wykkyd had made her disappear.

She tried to calm down, look what horrors lay ahead with pride. Breathing slowly as she could, the sorceress felt her rage cool, and she lay close her eyes in acceptance of what was to come. But as she calmed down, she felt something strange. It was an emotion, muddied by confusion and other things, but a strong feeling. It filled her, and she realized it was the villain's. He felt remorse, anguish, a sense of loss. It puzzled Raven that the villain who had her at his mercy would feel such emotions. She opened her eyes, and stared into the glowing red orbs mere inches from her, wonderment and confusion filling her thoughts. She got little time to ponder what those emotions meant for those two red orbs vanished into the darkness.

And the Shadows swallowed her whole.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think?**

**Hope you liked it, and are probably wondering what happens next.**

**Well, that's what a cliff hanger is. Cliff. Hanger.**

**Man, was that evil.**

**Anyways, please leave a review, a comment, a fav, a follow, anything!**

**Next update is next week (I swears!)**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**it's me again, with another chapter of Wykkyd Shadows! Woot!**

**We are at 10 chapters so far. Can't actually believe it myself, and thank you all for the support! Now, for those of you who wondered what happened at the cliffhanger? Well, let's find out what happened!**

**BTW: Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans franchise, just this story.**

**READ & REVIEW! And Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_**7 Days Later...**_

It rained that day, outside Titans Tower. The clouds overhead rumbled and roared as flickering throws of energy danced through the darkened shadows. It was the middle of the night, but under the shades of the storm, it felt like utter darkness and despair. The rain pelted down, _plippity plop, plippity plop_, on the two figures standing in the rain.

One was tall, heavy set, and despite the biting chill of the winds, did not shiver. He looked down at the carved stone slab before him and the other, the rain pattering off the metallic parts of his body. His inhuman red eye stared deep at the stone, the other beginning to well with tears.

The other figure had already given into the tears, weeping softly to himself, an arm raised to his eyes to wipe the tears away. His green hair dripped with the cold rain, plastering itself to his face , and his black and purple jumpsuit was drenched. A sniffle came from the skinny green teen, drawing a look of empathy from his robotic friend.

"It's okay, BB. It's okay." Cyborg said. But inside, the man-machine knew that nothing about this was right. He wanted to cry, to break down and let the tears flow, possible chance of getting into his circuitry be damned. But he had to be strong. Of those left, he had to be strong.

"I... I just miss her. I know we looked but... This? This is what we have to do?" Beast Boy looked up at his friend incredulously. He just couldn't believe what they were doing out here in the rain before the rocks, looking out over the waters raging against the cliff face.

"Yeah. Not what she might have wanted, but what we are gonna do."

"But... But what if she's... You know..." Beast Boy sniffled.

"Then we'll find her. But now... We just need to remember." Cyborg answered. He just hoped that they would, so they could destroy this thing, and never have to put up another like it.

"Yeah... _Remember_..." Beast Boy said softly, turning back to the stone and the waters in the distance.

Lightning struck the bridge in the distance, surging from the bridge and skies both. A pale blue streak roaring in electrical surges of grandeur, raw plasma blazing through the sky, arching down in the crooked path, a strike from the heavens. The sky lit up with light in the strike, and in that moment, when the light of the strike blazed through, the carved stone face of the monument shone brightly. And upon the stone was but a single word.

_STARFIRE_

* * *

Robin wasn't at Titans Tower. He couldn't stand to be anywhere near it. He had to leave. Go away for a while. Jump City was too much for him now, too many things about it hurt. Too many memories, too many phantasms of the past.

Of her.

Robin raced down the empty road, his R-Cycle blaring through the stormy night. He took no heed of the rain nor the peals of thunder nor the flashing lightning surging across the sky. He cared little for precaution in charging down the empty road in the middle of the night.

The turnoff came into sight, and a glimpse of a fleeting shadow, the roar of a black bike, flashed through his sigh. Robin blinked.

A memory, of that day. He could still feel the cold yet mischievous gleam of those two eyes still leering at him now.

A strangled cry of anger escaping him, Robin tore down the exit onto the ramp, and onto the mountain path road. The same road from so long ago. A barricade had been erected, a sign indicating construction work ahead. He paid it no heed, wrenching the R Cycle into a ramp-less leap, over the boundary. He roared down the mountain path, memories beginning to claim him. From the day they met, to the day he lost her, he began to see her. Flashing images in his mind. Memories coming through.

Robin gritted his teeth, eyes beginning to sting. Up ahead, he could see it, the place where the villain had taken her. The bike slowed, its dull roar subsiding to a purr as Robin drew up to the spot. He looked up, and in his mind's eye, saw it happening again. The look of shock, and the mischievous glint in the rogue's eyes, and the swirling shadows. How the shadows haunted his thoughts.

For years, the shadows had been his ally, his weapon against the villains of the world. How his mentor had taught him to use the darkness, treat it as a friend, and the shadows would make him a force to be reckoned with. For so long, he had used the shadows to fight crime, and help the good people.

Now, the shadows had claimed her. Another who had used the shadows and the darkness to take her away. It was agony, feeling anger and rage whenever he saw the encroaching darkness, the glint of glowing red. He loathed the boy of shadows now, and let out a primal yell of pain and anger into the night. He screamed her name as he fell to his knees, the rain pouring all about him. He screamed her name to the heavens as he gazed at the point in space where she had been taken, seeing the scene play over and over again.

Robin wept.

* * *

"Where is he anyways?" the short genius snarled at the hulking behemoth. The HIVE FIVE were in their lair, sulking about. Gizmo would have preferred to work on the device they had stolen in the solitude of his room and lab, but the others had smashed the door. Gizmo hadn't been eating well ever since Jinx had left them all that time ago. He had begun to look thin, and despite his stepping up to take responsibility, the diminutive genius had neglected his own health. Just to make sure he wasn't slaving away at the device and at least getting some food, Mammoth and See-More had made sure he worked at the eating table, and was getting some manner of dinner.

Of course, when you're a bunch of young adult villains lounging about in a secret lair, there wasn't much in the way of proper food. What with Billy being the only normal looking one of the group without his costume, the Texan Duplicator was out getting more groceries and supplies for the others, a list in hand from See-More on what to get. He had taken much of it from Jinx' old lists, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Of course Billy hated having to do those chores, especially since he was forbidden from stealing or duplicating himself while out, and had to do the job in civvies. He actually had to pay for what he got, and couldn't have any fun while he was at it.

The HIVE FIVE had had to lay low for awhile, at least until the heat wore off. Unfortunately for them, it never seem to. Not only had Kyd Wykkyd's face been plastered throughout various Most Wanted lists - side by side notorious villains like Brother Blood, The Brain, Madame Rouge, Warp, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, Slade, and many others - the HIVE's recent theft of the device hidden under the library had made them a target for any superhuman hero out there. Of course, it was no coincidence as to the witness reports of Mammoth trashing the scene, or the tampering with the surveillance footage, nor the chance of a large eyeball thought to be seen floating over the woods the very night the library mysteriously exploded when a cut power line somehow fell into the gas main for the building's heater. Not to mention the disappearance of a Teen Titans member who had been placed to guard the library and device until the Justice League could move it again, the very night the device was stolen and it's hiding place destroyed.

Now, Gizmo was tinkering with the device, prying open it's back to expose the circuitry within. A few arms from his harness held the spot torch and other tools as the genius worked on the elaborate electronics, tongue poking out between his lips as he worked on the hardware of the device, the sparks bouncing off the goggles he wore. He worked swore under his breath when the circuitry sparked when it wasn't supposed to, sending a cascade of dancing sparks all over the circuitry.

"Who, Billy? Out gettin' food." Mammoth replied, lazily, flipping channels with the remote. He was already hungry, and wondering when Billy would return from the fast food joint with dinner once he had gotten the groceries for the week.

"Naw, snot-brains. Where's Kyd?" Gizmo snarled, sucking on a finger after the device had jolted him. He hadn't worn gloves, for he couldn't eschew the precision he would have lost wearing them. The device was delicate and devious, and he didn't want to mess up. Of course, if he'd been in his lab, he could have done all of this remotely via the assistant-robots he had installed there. But now, he was made to sit at the eating table with Mammoth and See-More.

See-More looked up from his book. Well, not really looking up, so much as turning his head. He wasn't wearing his visor, allowing the top half of his face to show. He had bright green eyes, shielding by dark black sun glasses that were slightly reflective, his curly black hair had been cut short for once, rather than it's usual length and braided style. But still, See-More didn't look straight at Gizmo, but rather in his direction. His hand continued to move over the surface of the page of the book. A book which had no printed words. There were indentations in the page, risings which his fingers felt and understood. A slender stick rested against his chair.

"In his room." See-More replied. "He's been sort a mope-y for a while, e'er since last week."

"Why?" Mammoth grunted, a little amused. "He's taken care of two Titans! He's one of the most wanted guys out there! Ain't that a good thing? Wha's he so sad about?"

"I dunno, but that crudmuncher had better get over it soon. Hate whiners…" Gizmo grumbled. "This chiz is going to take longer than I thought, so 'till then, we haven't' got much to do."

"Hmn." See-More responded, turning his head in the direction of Kyd Wykkyd's room. The teen wondered what his friend was thinking about, shutting himself away in his room. It was uncharacteristic of Kyd to mope or feel sad, and not steal all the pillows and cushions from every room on the lair.

Something was up. He just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

**Awww, you thought I would actually pick up with where we left off last time...**

**Well, doing that would just ruin the suspense, wouldn't it?**

**So, find out what happens to Kyd and Raven next time on Wykkyd Shadows!**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**Also, yes, that was a memorial for Starfire, if it wasn't obvious. BB and Cy were holding a vigil.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. I'm updating a day early, just because.**

**So, yes, another chapter of Wykkyd Shadows! Yay! The Crowd of Fans go Wild!**

**I hope there's a crowd of fans. Actually, I just hope there are fans. I dunno, it's hard to tell with the internet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just the story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic so far, and will continue to enjoy it. But once again, I ask:**

**Please Read & Review!**

* * *

In the shadow of the room, submerged in absolute darkness, the shapes moved about. They danced, and twirled, and fly about the shadowy night, laughing with manic glee. They were beings of darkness, they, and fun were their games, cold their joy, exciting the stakes. And the shadows danced, in the darkness of the room, all about the open book.

The figure in the middle, placed a hand on the heavy tome, slamming it shut. Twin pyres of scarlet burned. And the shadows danced in the darkness of the light.

* * *

The landscape was cloaked in shadows, a world of eternal twilight. The last remaining rays of some manner of sun shone at the edges of the horizon. Three suns, to be more accurate, of various sizes and radiance, all disappearing past the edge of the viewed world. Birds flew through the skies on ebon wings, cackling mercilessly as their glowing six eyes searched for prey in the duskling world. The howling of ape-like creature brachiating through the branches of this nightmarish jungle as insects and crawlers of all variety of horror creeped about the gnarled and twisted branches and trunks of the deep dark plants and trees that swarmed the landscape. On the ground, large beasts surged through the underbrush, hunting prey, or eluding the reaches of predators. The beasts, this creatures of nightmare that put Lovecraftian horrors to shame, were the masters of this world, it's denizens, it's prisoners. Prisoners by choice. Here, they thrived. They hunted, they killed, the hungered.

They survived.

A loud rumble ran through the nightmare world, as the clouds that swirled in the upper skies shook and moved across the greying dome. The creatures howled, commotions arose, beasts and birds and monsters of every variety rampagings and reacting to the sound. It was a large thump, that closed the rumble, and with it, the entire world fell silent.

A second of silence, and the life started up again. These creatures of darkness lived in this world, for this was their home. And now… now was their time. The master had left for the night, and now they were free to do as they pleased. They had rules, but these were of little consequence. They did as they pleased, and all followed the strange rules of this jungle of nightmare.

The monsters left the structure nestled in the tallest trees, the one the master had wrought out of the jungle itself, be. To enter was death. And none wanted a death so ignoble. For to the nightmarish creatures, death was to be on honorable terms. Seek to live, to survive, at any cost. Death is for those who could not survive. The creatures truly were the beings of life, and the monsters of nightmare be.

And in the master's house among the trees, where no beast or denizen of the duskling jungle dared trespass, something stirred. A groan, emanated from within the house. There was a rustle of movement, and two eyes shot open. Two violet eyes, scared, hurt, and angry. And between them, a red chakra point, shaped into a diamond, began to glow a pale light, purple hair cascading over her face, as her quivered with confusion. She blinked several times, trying to shake herself awake. She was too tired. She didn't know where she was, nor what she was doing there. She was afraid.

So Raven woke in the nightmare world - afraid.

* * *

"Ah've got Chee-ree-yoh's!" the Texan hollered as he walked in. He wasn't wearing his usual red, white and black outfit, but was instead dressed in his more casual attire. The hootin' tootin' duplicator was decked in faded blue jeans and strong steel toed brown boots, a thick belt with a shiny buckle of a division sign over a longhorn bull, black t-shirt under an unbuttoned red plaid long sleeves. He held several paper bags in his hands, filled to the brim with food, about to tear from the weight. He plopped them on top of the dining table, drawing an irritable "Hey!" from Gizmo who had just been about to put the device down. He flashed the tiny genius his goofy smile, all teeth, which weren't very clean; a little yellow at the edges made Billy one of the few HIVE FIVE who didn't value oral hygiene. It was one of those traits that the Academy had driven into them: to appear immaculate was to appear dastardly, for a sloppy villain was a lousy villain. That, and headmaster had been rather particular on appearances, despite the irony of such a trait in the end. The Texan's hair was dirty blonde, and shaggy, hanging all over the place, pretty much obscuring those baby blue eyes, which didn't quite shine with intelligence. His ears were a bit big, and his nose average, but acne had claimed a patch on his forehead. Billy Numerous plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. Kicking his legs up on the ottoman, he began flipping through channels. "Whut channel's the game on, huh?" he called to no one in particular.

Suddenly another Billy appeared beside him, answering, "I dunno, Billy, try'm all."

A third Billy somehow appeared behind the first two, clapping them on the backs, hollering, "Good idea'r Billy! Let's make bets!"

"Fifty grand on the Buck'roo's!" one called.

"And another fifty on the Buck'roo's!" another hooted.

"Don' furget my fifty on the Buck'roo's!" the third hollered.

Gizmo shook his head at the antics as Mammoth rooted through the bags of food. The giant took out a box of cereal and tore it open, munching on little handfuls at a time as he put the remaining food in the tiny fridge and the various cupboards of their pantry. See-More simply looked up from the book he was reading, or more accurately, moved his head in the direction of the Billy's gathered at the large television, and called out to them, "Thirty on the Bulldogs." The teen smirked, knowing that there would be, at the very least, twelve of the Texans staring at him in shock over the back of the couch, sputtering insults and words about treason from former friends.

Gizmo ignored their infantile antics, concentrating on his work. The diminutive genius grumbled about wanting to work in his room, away from all this ruckus, but See-More seemed to be giving him that look again. The genius could swear the teen knew when he was trying to sneak off back to his lab. Even when he had installed stealth features into his tech so they couldn't be heard. It irked him that they didn't work, and he stayed put, trying to shut out the background noise to get some work done.

Mammoth grunted, and sat on one of the few couches, munching on the cereal. As he came down, the other end of the couch bounced, sending a couple Billy's tumbling to the ground with a thump. The Billy's growled, and began to pick up pillows from the sofas. The soft projectiles were thrown, and Mammoth growled, retaliating in kind. As the game began to start, a pillow fight was being engaged in the living room of the hideout, and feathers flew, the crowd on the TV cheering fanatically for their favored team.

See-More closed his book, and got up from his chair, one hand finding the stick leaning against the table. Holding it before him, See-More said nonchalantly, "I'm gonna go get Kyd. It's almost dinner time."

"Kyd?" a Billy asked curiously, the one spectating the entire melee. "Ah, jus' saw 'im leavin' the place. All quiet like, on the roof."

See-More stopped short. Things were getting stranger. First Kyd had isolated himself in his room, now he was sneaking out at nights? That wasn't good, not one bit. Especially with him on some of the worst most wanted lists out there. But… it was also weird. This wasn't the usual Kyd Wykkyd. See-More wondered at the last time he remembered Kyd like this. It was at Hive Academy, wasn't it? No, it was just a bit after, when he was starting to get things back together. For a while he was like this, right? Yeah, after Angel had…

She couldn't be in town, could she? See-More paled. Things hadn't ended well between those two. It had been way too long and drawn out, painful for both sides and everyone involved. Kyd hadn't been the same for a while afterwards. Now that he thought about it, the symptoms were rather similar. The isolation, the gloomy attitude, and the random excursion. He had been nigh uncontrollable. If Jinx hadn't stepped in… See-More stopped that train of thought. He didn't want to think about Jinx. Too much anger, too much pain in his own heart from those bottled emotions.

See-More went to Kyd's room, finding the door firmly shut. Not bothering with the niceties of knocking - no one was inside anyways - he pushed open the door slightly, and a slip of paper fell from the gap between the door and the frame. As the paper fell on See-More's head, he grabbed at the paper, and moved his fingers over it. He could feel ink on the page. Rushing back to the others, he put it in front of Gizmo.

"Tell me what this says." he demanded.

Gizmo scowled, irritated that See-More was messing with his work environment, but obliged. He read out Kyd Wykkyd's spidery handwriting, the words dancing across the page in midnight ink, a simple phrase.

"Gone to apologize."

Gizmo looked up at See-More, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What the crud does _that_ mean?" he whined.

See-More shook his head. "Wish I knew. Wish I knew."

* * *

**Not much of a cliff hanger this week. I'm sure there'll be a better one next week though. XD**

**Though of course, there is the big shocker... Raven's not dead!**

**So, yeah, Please Read & Review! It means a lot to me when readers do that, and helps me know that my work here is good enough that people actually like it. Or hate it. Though I haven't gotten any reviews of hate so far, so I must be doing something right... Anywho, if you have read Wykkyd Shadows this far, please leave a review! Think of it as a means of persuasion to update with chapter 12 sooner (because I already have it written) !**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
